A Flower in the Attic
by rissakee2
Summary: It was just for a sec, but he was certain that he saw a pair of big violet eyes staring at him. but it was impossible since no one lived in that horrible "room". No one could survive in that dark and God forsaken place. There shouldn't be anyone... R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Time is an Inevitable thing

**"A flower in the attic"**

**Chapter one: Time is an Inevitable thing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor flowers in the attic**.

* * *

One small window.

One very small window, so small that the sunlight barely passed through it. When you look at it outside the mansion one can only see a heavily tinted square, made of glass. No one has dared to go inside the room where the forsaken window was. It was located at the top part of a mansion were neither the occupants nor the maids didn't venture. It was also connected to an abandoned, dirty and dark room that when you even take a peek it you'd get goosebumps all over your body and would make you shiver. It was full of cobwebs and dirts and looked like it was the oldest part of the house. The furniture inside were on the same place they were when it was last touched and hadn't been moved for years. It was believed to be a room full of ghosts and creatures that would hunt your dreams and turn them into nightmares.

It was the most terrible place you can imagine. The owner of the mansion made it clear to everyone who lived there, that the attic nor the room is be opened or even be touched in any ways possible. No one has ever been and will ever be inside.

No one was _supposed_ to be inside.

* * *

"Hmm.."

"Hmm.."

"Rukia! Will you cut it out! You've been sighing for the last thirty minutes! Enough already!"

"I can't help it! Papa's late! He's been late for an hour already. I want him now! I want to see him now! He told me he will buy toys and lots of good stuff today. I want to see papa!"

December 15, it was almost the winter break vacation. In a small town called Las Noches two kids who just reached puberty were arguing in the living room beside the fireplace. A handsome young boy with long blazing red hair that matched his behavior most of the time and a very beautiful girl that took her mother's lovely violet shade of eyes. She had long shiny dark hair that reached to her waist. The boy was two years older than the girl who turned thirteen last month. Both were anxiously waiting for their father to arrive but the girl showed her enthusiasm much more than her brother.

Their mother Nemu, was one of the most beautiful woman in their town. She had dark hair, tied at the back all the time to keep her from distracting her view in doing housework and had a figure that most women would pay to get. She was graceful with every movement she made and was always calm in front of anybody. She had a handsome husband Byakuya, who worked as a doctor in a hospital whom she loved dearly. They've been together for fifteen years and not one of them has grown out their love for the other. They cherished, loved, and lived a common, yet very happy lives with their four children.

Byakuya was a warm and loving father to his children. Whenever he came home he brought gift for his two daughters and sons. He never forgot to make each kid happy every night. He was very close with them especially with Rukia. Rukia was his favorite child. The other day he came home with a present for her. It was a purple box that has a ballerina that dances along with the music whenever it was opened. Byakuya and Rukia were as close as they could be.

The two other kids were twins. A boy and a girl. They had the same blue eyes just like their father's but aside from that they didn't have anything else in common. The girl was named Hinamori but her family likes to call her 'Momo'. Rukia was the cutest baby their parents saw when she was born but now, Momo has taken her place. Still, it didn't affect Rukia even though she was a spoiled kid. She has loved her little sister the moment she laid eyes on her and had promised to protect little Momo always.

The other twin was named Shiro. He had spiky white hair that was always messy. It was never in the right place even if his mother tried to comb it for a hundred times. He was a smart and courageous boy and fought with bullies at school whenever his sister was caught with one. The twins protected each other as best as they could and wouldn't even go anywhere if one of them was not included.

To some people, they were the perfect family.

"Mama, why is Papa not home yet?" Momo was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls when she stopped to look at her mother who just came out from the kitchen. The three other children also looked at their mother with inquiring eyes. They were curious as well.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be late. Maybe there was a patient who needs his help. You know your father can't resist in helping people in need. He's a very kind man." Nemu smiled at her children to stop them from worrying. Deep inside she was dreading that something have actually happened to her husband. They have been waiting for more than three hours but the kids didn't know that. It was past nine o'clock. Byakuya always comes home at eight but promised that he would be home sooner since it was his birthday. They had all prepared and dressed nicely. There was food on the table, along with a huge cake. And some balloons for the twins.

The clock was ticking, but they couldn't do anything than wait.

* * *

**A/N: hello! It feels so good to be able to write again! Please, tell me what you think of this story. Should I continue writing?**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter two: The News **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor flowers in the attic.**

* * *

Seven o'clock...

Eight o'clock...

Nine o'clock...

Ten o'clock...

Hours has passed yet no one was coming. The Kuchiki family was waiting with bated breath for the man of the house to arrive. It worries the family since it was the first time that Byakuya was late. The twins has gotten to bed already. It was past their bedtime and school was early in the morning. They couldn't risk them being lazy and sleepy for school.

"Knock knock!"

Rukia saw her mother bolted right up when they heard the knock on the door. She looked at her mother and saw her went to see who would come to visit them. She was sure for one thing, whoever it was wasn't her father. Byakuya had his own keys and wouldn't bother knocking.

Rukia saw her mother opened the door. She saw two police officers talking intently and was looking at her and Renji from time to time. For some reasons Rukia couldn't stop fidgeting and Renji noticed it. He held her hand and threw his arm around her to stop her from shaking.

They both looked at the people conversing privately. Their eyes were locked on one of the officers whose gaze were fixed on them. When Rukia's eyes turned to her mother, she saw her mother shaking furiously and held the officer's arm for support.

Her mother was crying.

"Momma, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Rukia pushed herself from her brother and ran towards her mother who was now on the floor.

.  
"Ma'am, we will wait for you in the car. Take as much time as you need. Do not force yourself." One of the police officer directed his voice to nemu but was looking with sad eyes at Rukia.

"Momma, why are you crying? Did they hurt you? What's wrong Momma?" Rukia was beginning to get impatient. Her mother wasn't talking and was just staring at nothing so she shook her mother's arm. Once she saw her mother's eyes she regretted it immediately. Her mother's eyes were full of sadness that Rukia couldn't comprehend.

Slowly, Rukia looked at her mother as she lifted her arms and hugged her loving daughter. Nemu was shaking so much that Rukia could feel it. She didn't know why but she felt her own body go limp and suddenly exhausted.

Rukia felt her mother trembling terribly. From head to toe. She was crying so much that she thought she would pass out any minute. "Rukia you father, Byakuya, won't be coming back anymore. He can't come back to us. He won't ever come back. We won't see him anymore. Rukia he's not gonna come back."

"What are you saying momma? Where's papa? Why won't he come back?" Rukia was staring at her mother with such intense that Renji couldn't take it anymore and hugged her to get her away from their mother.

Rukia was pulled away from her mother. She had her eyes on the said woman who was still on the floor unmoving.

"Rukia, your father... Your father... He's... He's dead."

Everything felt heavy. Everything around Rukia didn't suddenly feel right. She looked at the table where there were food for her father's birthday. Her eyes were fixed on it but she couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear the voices calling her attention. Over and over her brother kept on calling her name but she couldn't hear anything. Her body was moving but she didn't know how it moved. Someone was pulling her and shaking her but she didn't give a damn about who it was. She didn't care what happened next.

Rukia lost all control she had.

She screamed.

A high pitched voice was heard through out the neighborhood. It didn't stop. No one could stop it. The voice was laced with pain and heartache as it kept on repeating one word.

Papa.

* * *

**A/N: Still no Ichigo for this chapter. I also don't know whether this chapter was sad enough or LAME! will you let me know?**

**If you haven't read the book "Flowers in the Attic" yet, you can visit my page to know a bit of the story.  
**

**REVIEWS are highly appreciated! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposition

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter three: The Proposition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic but I love them!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks of sadness and loneliness. Rukia felt empty every hour since her father died. The accident that caused her father's death was a big blow for the whole family. Her mother wasn't talking to anyone and was alone most of the time. She hasn't spoken to her children longer than one sentence. She was always inside her room in which Rukia thought that the woman was probably crying.

The twins were the hardest to deal with. They cried over and over demanding for their father to return. Even Shiro who didn't usually cry broke down and begged their big brother to bring back their father. Being the oldest, Renji and Rukia did their best not to show any sign of weakness. It was painful for Rukia since the terrible fate broke her to pieces but acting stronger for her siblings was the only help she could give. She couldn't show them how much it hurt. Renji was the toughest of them all. He didn't cry and has even abandoned being a kid. He took care of everyone's needs like food, clothing, and even comforting his brother and sisters. Rukia was grateful that Renji matured in the last two weeks. Renji became the substitute for their father but there were still things that even he couldn't do anything.

Money.

Their family was not that fortunate to be born rich. Byakuya was a doctor and has saved some but not enough for his own family to survive on their own. Soon all that they have would be spend and it was only a matter of time before it becomes their problems. Nemu was born with luxury and wasn't used to living in such state. She couldn't work or find a job for she didn't have the privilege of learning to do so. Byakuya and Nemu were disowned by their familes when they got married for they were so young when they decided to tie the knot. There was no other option but to ask for help.

"Rukia, Renji I wanna talk to you." Nemu called out to her son and daughter who were both reading books to past the time. They looked at their mother and followed her to the dining room where they sat side by side opposite from their mother. Rukia saw her mother's hand clutching a letter too tight. Curiosity striked her and she stared at her mother's eyes and motioned for her to continue.

Nemu sighed. She was staring at the letter. She was trying hard not to look at her children so the paper became too interesting for her. "As you know there are certain things that needed attention. School will start next month and you kids need to prepare. We will be needing lot's of things not just for you two but for the twins as well. Especially for them. Not to mention we have other 'needs'. Food, electricity, water, clothing and more. And unfortunately I don't have a job and Byakuya's savings can't sustain the family for a whole year or even for a couple of months." once more, Nemu sighed and looked at Renji.

"Renji, I need you to be stronger for your brother and sisters. They need you to be their father. Be a replacement for Byakuya."

Renji only nodded at his mother. Slightly confused as to where the conversation was heading. "Don't worry Momma, I will take care of them." He touched Rukia's hand while looking at their mother. "I won't let anybody hurt them."

A sad smile was shown on Nemu's face then she directed her gaze to her oldest daughter. "Rukia, I know it's hard for you and you might still be in shock but, you need to stop acting like a kid. You have to grow up and face the fact that your father isn't going back. Promise me that you will put the twins as your top priority. You have to promise me that what ever happens you will be their mother when they need one. Can you do that?"

Two pairs of violet eyes were holding each other's gaze. Rukia squeezed her brother's hand and slowly nodded her head. "I promise. As long as their with me, I won't let anything harm them and be their second mother. But Momma, why are you telling us this? Why do I need to be their mother when you're with us? What's that got to do with our problems?"

Another sigh escaped Nemu's lips. She stood up and faced the open window in front of the table. "I wrote to Byakuya's father, your grandfather, last week. I asked for his help and," She gripped the letter tightly that it almost ripped. "he told me he would help us, providing that we... We... We go to his mansion in Karakura and... live there. He told me to come as early as possible and not to lose more than two days to pack and leave."

It should be great news to hear. Their grandfather wanted them to live with him in his mansion. Their grandfather, that hasn't spoken or hasn't even seen them, told their mother to pack their bags and move to his house. But somehow it made Rukia feel uncomfortable. Why did he say that he will help them but with conditions? And why did he became interested with them suddenly?

Rukia was about to open her mouth when Renji spoke. "I understand Momma. It's our only option, is it not?"

"But brother, what about our school and our lives here in this town? Our friends? This is where we grew up. This town has memories with Papa. Doesn't that matter anymore?"

Rukia was close to tears. She was doing her best to hold them back and not shake and look like a child crying for her father once more. Nemu interrupted Renji before he could answer Rukia. Turning around as she took a step towards the younger girl she told Rukia, "It's our only choice. We will starve or possibly die if we won't accept father's offer. I can't provide for any of us and it hurts to see you kids suffering. Byakuya won't forgive me if he will see us in this kind of situation. Please Rukia, bear with me." She took one more step to get closer to Rukia and kneeled in front of her daughter and held the young girl's hands. Nemu took them and kissed the palms. "You will love the Mansion. It has a wide garden where the twins can run around and play. Father has big stable where he keeps his horses. You can learn how to ride. The rooms? Oh you will love them! They're huge that you can even practice dancing. You want to be a ballerina, don't you? If we live with your grandfather I can take you to any ballet school you want. It wouldn't matter if it's expensive or not we would afford it with father's help." turning her gaze to her son, she added, "And Renji, my father has millions of books stacked in his library! It's bigger than our house. You love to read right? You wanted to be a doctor, if I'm not mistaken, so please say yes and accept this."

Rukia stared at her brother. She wanted to say no. She wanted to yell at her mother for giving up their lives without a fight. But, she saw her brother's eyes lit up when college was mentioned. Who was she to stop his dreams from coming true? She couldn't let Renji's happiness be wasted. Their father was gone, if being a doctor, living well or being a ballerina is the best for everyone she had to step down. Even if it meant leaving their loving father totally.

With a shaky hand and a sigh she pulled her mother from the ground and lifted her up. Rukia smiled at her mother and let a tear fall.  
"If it's for the best."

Nothing would go wrong, right?

* * *

**A/N: Another update! Yeah! I planned for Ichigo to appear on this chapter but I changed my mind. I think he will show up on the fourth one. Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Room

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Four: The Room Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

Midnight.

Rukia never did once know why kids are scared of the dark. She never felt terrified of darkness before. When she was young, her father told her there were no such things as monsters or ghosts and she believed him. Why would she doubt him. But as she walked towards a road that led to who knows where, she thought that perhaps her father made a mistake. Security was one of the things her father has taken when he died.

They left their home on the day that their mother told them they were going to Karakura. She understood that they needed to leave early, what she didn't understand was why they have to travel at midnight. Her mother's words were clear. They can't tell anyone where they're going. Thus they left in the middle of the night without knowing the reason and was shocked that she couldn't even say goodbye to her friends. But arguing was useless. She had agreed to live with her grandfather. End of discussion.

They have been walking for nearly an hour. Their mother said that after taking down the road they will see a pathway through the forest which led to the Mansion located in the deeper part of the woods. If their grandfather was filthy rich, why didn't he pick them up with a car or even a carriage to get through the forest?

"Momma, How much farther? Momo's sleepy. I want to go to bed too." Shiro was starting to get annoyed from walking.

"We're almost there. Can't you see the huge gate?" Nemu's eyes lit up and pointed at a big red gate. The children looked at it and saw the biggest house they've seen.

Under the white pale moon stood the Kuchiki Mansion. It looked old, grandeur and more importantly terrifying.

How could something so beautiful could also be scary? The five members of the Kuchiki family stared at the Mansion with curiosity. All were waiting for something to happen. Exactly what it was, they didn't know.

A slim figure was emerging from the back of the Mansion. She was walking strangely as if she was having difficulties but she held an air of grace that could be distinguished even from afar. "Children meet your grandmother. Kyoko Kuchiki." Nemu greeted the old woman with a smile and motioned for her children to do the same.

Rukia stood straighter and looked at the woman before her. There were no emotions portraying the woman's face. It was frightening how she observed the four siblings only through her eyes without uttering a single word. She was very intimidating. Rukia could see that. Everything about the woman was intriguing and it was clear as water that she was the kind of person not to be trampled with. Rukia couldn't do anything other than bow her head and look at the ground.

"Sons of an ingrate. Daughters of a selfish low lives people. I don't understand why you came here when no one wants you to b-"

"Shut up! You have no rights to insult us!" Renji snapped at the woman with piercing eyes. He was shocked when their so called grandmother spoke and said nasty words directed at them. But before he could continue his mother stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Renji! That's no way to speak to your grandmother! Apologize to her immediately!"

"But Momma she ca-" Rukia tried to reason out with her mother but was cut short when the creepy old woman spoke once more. Only this time she was looking at Renji with such intense.

"Never mind. I'm sure we could fix that attitude of yours in a few days you worthless brat. Or else. Come, we must hurry before anybody sees us." She turned on her heels and walked straight to the back of the Mansion as if she was alone.

"Momma, I d-don't like it h-here. Let's go back home. I want to go back home!" Momo was crying so loud that she startled a few birds nesting by.

Nemu kneeled in front of her kids and comforted them in a kind voice, "Ssshhh... Hush now little ones. We can't go. This is our new home. We have to be stronger than this. Rukia, Shiro please stop Momo from crying. Right now you have to encourage and be there for each other. We can't give up easily. Mother maybe harsh, but once you get to know her you will see that she's not that bad. Understand her and you will know that she's only like this because she's a very strict person. she doesn't like naughty kids or rude manners. So please, especially you Renji, please be the good kids you are and obey her. Can you promise me that?"

Momo was still shaking terribly. She wouldn't stop crying but when she felt her older sister and twin brother holding her she was at ease. The kids nodded at their mother and all of them followed the creepy old woman. At the back of the Mansion they saw a huge garden with lots of different kinds of trees and flowers. Their mother was right. The twins could play in the garden and run around everywhere. It was obvious to the twins that they were surprised and excited.

Their grandmother was waiting at the back door impatiently. She was tapping her foot and was glaring at the new comers. When she saw them approaching her, she carried on walking and went inside the house, through the back kitchen and through another door. The Kuchiki family followed her without so much as a protest.

Everything was big and different than their previous home. There was a huge flight of stairs that everything could fit without problems. There were statues as big as a real person and portraits of people living in that place. They even saw a portrait of their father when he was still a kid. It was obvious that the residents of the Mansion were old fashioned. Everything in the Mansion looked antique and expensive. A bit of Rukia felt tingly and excited at the sight in front of her. Suddenly, she felt an urge to explore the whole house and reveal its secrets.

They continued walking to where the old woman was and she didn't stop moving. She took the stairs followed by Nemu and her children. When they reached the second landing the old woman turned to the west wing and headed down the corridor. There was another flight of stairs only this time it was smaller. The old woman took it and went straight up. At the top of the next landing they saw a narrow corridor with some rooms but the woman didn't stop in any of it and just continued walking. For a moment Rukia thought the marching was never going to end until her grandmother stopped at the end of the longest corridor she has been on. There was a door that probably led to their room.

Their grandmother inserted an old key in the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped inside the room and turned on the lights then glared at the children. "Get in and you, Nemu, better make it fast."

Hesitating at first the Kuchiki children entered the room slowly. They looked around and saw nothing but a big plain old room. There were two queen-sized bed in the middle, a small dining table at the corner and shelves that had books on it. There were windows yes, but the drapes covering them were larger than them and they even looked heavy and stuck because they seemed like they wouldn't budge a little. The four lovely children stood right in the middle of the room unmoving and waiting for anybody to act.

Nemu gathered her sons and daughters closer to her and with sad loving eyes she spoked to them. "This will be your room. Tomorrow you will see your grandfather and meet him. But as long as you haven't I want you four to stay here and NEVER EVER go out. I have to talk to him first, when the sun has risen to its fullest. Renji, Rukia, take care of the twins and always follow what your grandmother will tell you. Can you do that?"

Rukia was starting to get confused. Why was her mother acting strange? It was only for the night that they will be separated but Nemu was acting out of the blue. Her oldest brother being the understanding jerk he was, answered their mother once more without even asking any questions.  
"Don't worry Momma. We'll be fine. You should take a rest, you look tired."

Nemu was holding back her tears. Rukia wondered perhaps it was because it's their first night in a new house and their mother was also scared just like how terrified she was. For the first time since they left their home she felt pity for her mother.

"Renji's right. You don't need to worry about us. We'll be fine. Nothing could go wrong. And tomorrow, we will be together again." Rukia hugged her mother tightly and kissed her followed suit by Renji and the twins. Nemu couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They fell helplessly without so much as a restraint as Nemu continued sobbing and pouring her heart out.

"You need to leave." The old woman cut them.

Nemu stood up and kissed her children for the last time before going to the door. She stopped and looked back at her daughters and sons and smiled at them like the one Byakuya shows them whenever he leaves home. She nodded and turned around going outside.

The Children looked at their grandmother expectantly and waited for her to disappear. She was at the door when she stopped to glare at them with hateful eyes. "I will come back for breakfast. If you will rest, be sure that you'll wake up before I get here. I don't like waking up little pests like yourselves." She showed them an evil creepy smirk that gave the kids goosebumps.

"Say goodbye to your previous life. Sleep tight."

The door was slammed shut that echoed throughout the room. The four Kuchiki children stared at the door waiting.  
Waiting for someone to rescue them from their unfortunate fate.

* * *

A/N: Weew! That was long! Creepy old woman! Bad news! Even though I have written the first six chapters I noticed it was getting harder and harder to continue. I don't think I'm that enthusiastic or inspired again. I'm starting to loose interest... for my sake I hope it won't continue. It's really hard to write when you're not in the mood or inspired by it... T_T

SPOILER ALERT: next chapter, Three years of time skip. ICHIGO"S BAAAAACK!

Title: The owl in the room


	5. Chapter 5: An Owl in the Room

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Five: An Owl in the Room **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

Time is an inevitable thing.

_Two years and seven months later..._

"Arrrrrgh! Get off me old man! Geez! Can't a boy get any sleep around here?"

"Of course you can! But if you're still considering yourself a boy then it's a pathetic way of an excuse to sleep!"

"Wha-? Urgh! Never mind. Just get off my bed!"

A seventeen year old boy just woke up from slumber. It was the first morning he woke up in a different place. When his eyes scanned the room he saw how big it was. He didn't have the luxury to look around last night when he and his father arrived at the Mansion. It was in the middle of the night when they came and felt he was tired so they both decided to just sleep.

Ichigo Kurosaki. A boy with orange hair as bright as the sun, well-nourished body, a visible scowl stuck on his face, and with a weird yet happy family. He had two sisters who were twins Yuzu and Karin, a father who was a doctor Isshin, and a very loving and caring mother Masaki. He had everything a boy could ever wish for but life wasn't really fair, for his father might be the most lunatic person he had ever met.

"What time is it anyway? I barely slept last night. Remind me again why we left at midnight? Who on earth travels during that time?"

A gruffy voice that belonged to an older man answered Ichigo. "It's five thirty. Unless you don't want to have breakfast and be the rude person you are then you can go back to sleep! We couldn't do anything about it. It was an order to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Fine! I'll get ready for breakfast!"

Ichigo and his father Isshin arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion in the middle of the night. One morning, a letter arrived at their house explaining of needing a doctor. A private doctor. Isshin needed to stay for one whole month in the Mansion to take care of the oldest living Kuchiki. One of the conditions was to arrive late and hide from the prying eyes of anybody. They didn't know the reason but accepted the offer. A check was also enclosed in the letter with an unexplainable amount. Masaki didn't feel good about sending her husband alone so they decided that Ichigo would come with him. The mistress of the Mansion was furious when she spotted Ichigo with Isshin but recovered fast when her husband told her not to worry. And now they were preparing to meet the whole family of Kuchiki.

"It's still early. Why don't you go outside to explore the whole Mansion. There might be some girls that you can meet and bring with us at home!" Isshin might be speaking in jest but the younger Kurosaki didn't feel it was funny instead, he continued walking outside the room and ignored his father making a commotion about how ill-mannered he was.

It was just six o'clock. The sun was shining and it felt good and warm on the skin. Ichigo decided to take a walk since breakfast wouldn't start in one hour. He was at the back garden just strolling and looking at the scenery. The Mansion was really beautiful. Anybody could see that, but it didn't feel like... Home.

It was big, old and scary. Simple things to describe it. There wasn't anything else in the Mansion aside from the three. Yes, it was beautiful but the beauty was hidden. Overpowered by the scary part. Not to mention that the Mansion was standing in the middle of the biggest forest you could find in Karakura town.

"Che! Why build something like this inside a forest? It feels like they don't want anyone to escape this place. It's like a place for scary movies where you can get in but you can never leave."

Sighing for he was bored, Ichigo continued walking around the garden while looking at the Mansion. He didn't notice a girl with long hair walking towards him until he bumped into her.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

A girl with green hair was staring at Ichigo. She had fell on the ground from the impact. She glared at Ichigo who was scowling at him. Half irritated and half sorry. He held his hand to the girl who in turned ignored it and stood up on her own.

"Hey! Why are you being stubborn? It was a freaking accident!" Shouted an annoyed Ichigo.

"Well, I don't need you so just back off!"

Ichigo was starting to loose his temper. He closed his amber eyes and counted backwards in his head. When he reached the last number he looked back at the girl with a smile and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry if I had hurt you. I didn't mean to." he held up his head and gave the girl an apologetic smile.

The girl stared at him in awe. One minute she could see that he was irritated and was even scowling at her and the next he apologized sincerely and smiled at her. She took the liberty of checking the boy in front of her waiting for her to make a move.

He was handsome. That was an absolute fact. One look at him and you could see a pretty face. There was a form of a scowl which might meant he did it a lot but aside from that his face seemed perfect. His body was well built and he looked strong. He was a tall man and very noticeable. But the most interesting part of him was how his orange hair outshined his other features.

The girl heard a coughed and was stopped from her reverie. She blushed and looked away from the source of the voice. "That's fine. I wasn't looking either. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that you were scowling at me and looked at me with hatred."

"Oh! I didn't know I was doing that. I scowl most of the time and it's kind of a usual thing for me. Sorry if it frightens you. Name's Ichigo by the way."

"I'm Nel. Nel Kuchiki. Pardon me but, who are you? I mean this Mansion is forbidden from outsiders and people are not allowed to lurk inside."

"Oh, my father was hired by the Kuchikis to take care of Ginrei Kuchiki. I heard he was getting worse. I'm accompanying him. We'll be here for a month. What about you? You said you're a Kuchiki how are you related to Ginrei?" The two teenagers dragged their feet towards a bench by a fountain. They continued their conversation while sitting side by side.

"Ginrei is my grandfather. My father is the Kuchiki. We lived here ever since I could remember. Which is what I don't understand!"

"What do you mean by that? You live in a Mansion! You're also a Kuchiki who are quite famous in karakura! I'm pretty sure you have privileges that not everyone can have." Ichigo's eyes started wondering around the Mansion once more. It was quite intriguing that no matter how big the place was the maids nor any gardener could be seen. He has been walking around the garden for quite q while but haven't seen anyone yet.

"Kurosaki, obviously you haven't met my grandfather yet. That's very fortunate." Narrowing his eyes he looked at Nel incredulously.

"What do you mean? What exactly are you say- what's that!" sweeping his gaze towards the Mansion while talking, Ichigo stared at a particular window and kept his gaze on it.

Nel narrowed her eyes at what Ichigo was staring at. She saw nothing unusual at the view. Ichigo's gaze was on an ordinary window that belonged on the Mansion's west wing. "What is it Kurosaki? Is something wrong?"

He couldn't have imagined it. There was a pair of eyes staring right back at him a moment ago but disappeared suddenly. He didn't saw what or who owned those orbs. It was just for a second but he was certain he saw someone or something. And Even from afar there could be no mistaking the colors of those orbs. They shined in the darkness of the room. The sunlight barely hit them but enough to show they were there.

Violet eyes.

A pair of mysterious big violet eyes were looking at him and observing him. But when he looked back at them they hid themselves somewhere in the room. Did they belong to a bird? But that's impossible why would a bird be inside a room? That's ridiculous! Perhaps it was trapped inside when one of the windows was opened? That was rational, the Mansion was inside the forest and unwanted creatures were surrounding it. What was it?

"Kurosaki? Kurosaki are you listening to me?" Nel kept looking back and forth at Ichigo and the 'window'. Ichigo was still in a trance and has ignored her. Lifting up her hands she shook the boy in front of her and forced him to look back and snap out of what ever it was that occupied the boy's mind.

Feeling the movement made from his companion, Ichigo remembered her and smiled back at her. "I'm sorry I think I imagined it. The hunger must be playing tricks on me." Giving the window a last look he sighed and stood up. "I better get going. My father might be waiting." and without waiting for a reply he turned around and went back inside the Mansion without so much as a glance at the young girl left behind. With thoughts plaguing deep in his mind.

His feet carried him back inside but they didn't go looking for his father. He continued walking passing the back kitchen into the center of the house. He saw the flight of stairs that led to the second floor landing and took it. He didn't stop at his room nor his father's room and kept on walking towards the left side of the Mansion. Something tells him he needed to be careful and had to turn around and go back but he couldn't do it. No, he needed to keep on going and reach that room.

Walking along the corridor he saw another flight of stairs. Without a clue, he took it and went straight down a corridor. Slowly walking towards the end of it he noticed there was nobody around. The Mansion is a deserted place but not as deserted as the West wing. There were windows with drapes covering them and portraits of different Kuchiki members. It was kind of creepy how everything looked cleaned but it seemed like no one ever dared to venture in this part of the Mansion.

Ichigo touched every door he passed on and tried opening them one by one but found them all locked up. He continued walking straight when he realized the end of the corridor was near in sight. He saw the last door.

He felt the urge to try opening it although he had a clue it would be futile.

It must have been the slowest movement he made. He lifted his hand and touched the knob. Turning it proved his suspicion. It was locked.  
Sighing once more he turned around and prepared going back to his room.

BAM!

His head whipped around to the source of the sound to find nothing strange. He was certain he heard a loud noise like something fell on the floor. Yes. There was someone or probably something living inside the room. If no one was inside how would an object fall? Maybe the wind? That's impossible since all of the curtains looked like glued onto the windows. They never swayed from the swishing of the wind even once. They looked really heavy for drapes.  
Ichigo tried opening the door once more just to be sure. All was in vain since it was really locked. Frustrated, he kicked the door as hard as he could but only received pain from it.

"Huh! Fine! Don't even budge! It's not like I really care!" turning around, he head back to his room. His father will kick his butt for missing breakfast. But he didn't care. It was too late to eat. He knew it will agitate the old woman and the 'Master of the house' if he shows up looking like he committed a crime. Well, he did venture alone in the Mansion and probably even went somewhere forbidden.  
And with an annoyed scowl he left the west wing without looking back.

A creaking faint sound of an opening door was silently heard in the far end of the west wing.

A girl with the brightest violet eyes stared at a young man's retreating form.

In two years and seven months, the room has finally been disturbed.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Ichigo's here! Well what do you think of this chapter? Is it even worth reading? I don't really know!**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Voice of an Owl

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Six: The Voice of an Owl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

"Well look what the cat dragged in. How nice of you Mr. Kurosaki for giving me the opportunity of being in your presence." A gruffy old voice sarcastically called out Ichigo's attention after entering the dining room. Kyoko Kuchiki was looking straight at him without even blinking. She was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves and turtle neck looking as old as she was which made Ichigo think she looked as old as the Mansion.

"I apologize for my absence this morning during breakfast. I lost track of the time and it was a bit late when I noticed it. Forgive me. It won't happen again." He was about to sit on a chair when the woman stopped him.

"No harm done. I didn't expect you to behave well. Especially with your reputation." Remark the old woman. She wasn't even avoiding Ichigo's gaze. It was like challenging and tempting him to loose his temper.

Narrowing his eyes Ichigo looked back at the woman speaking. He knew that the old hag was talking about the fights he got himself into because of his hair. He didn't start those fights but he sure was the one who ended them. Counting backwards, he then smirked with sarcasm at the woman and replied, "I'm impressed. You did your homework. It must be hard living in this Mansion without friends. You'll become more interested in other people's lives than your own."

Ichigo thought he won. but seeing the wicked woman still laughing loudly at his remark, he doubted in an instant.

"Yes! I'm letting people live in my properties. Might as well be cautious we don't want problems. And You're quite right. It is pretty boring around here. I practically have nothing to do so I brought my own pets. They occupy my time and give me happiness. Providing them shelter was a bothersome for my husband but seeing their current state is pleasant enough for me. They're well behave pets. Most of the time." after setting the table, she sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Ichigo to do the same.

"But of course it took a while. At first they were hard to deal with. Crying, demanding for attention, wanting to be free, you know what I mean, don't they all want to have everything? But life is cruel, you can't wish for anything you want and think that God will give them to you. But I trained them to follow my rules. To live by my rules. It's the only way they could survive."

Weird, old, creepy and irritating woman. What kind of a person is she? Investigating a teenager. Very strange. "Indeed you wouldn't want an eighteen year old boy ruin your precious life. Whether you have a life or none at all. And may I be bold enough to ask what kind of pets you have?"

If a person would walk in on them, it would seem like they were having a normal conversation. Ichigo was loosing his temper. Unfortunately, his father was with the eldest Kuchiki giving his medication. He and the old woman were alone. It wasn't a pleasant sight seeing them together in a room.

"I don't trust anybody. I don't care about other people nor do I plan to be friends with anyone. My only concern is my sick husband. I am born to be by his side forever. That is my life."

The old woman picked up a bell and rang it. The sound resonated throughout the dining hall and then she put it back on the table. "Birds."

"Huh?"Breathed Ichigo.

"My precious pets are birds. Caged birds."

"Ichigo! Where have you been? You didn't show up for breakfast!" Isshin came in in the middle of the argument of the two, asking a question but really didn't care for an answer.

Two maids came rushing in also to prepare their food. They ate their lunch silently and fast. They didn't have another conversation with the old woman. She prefered eating quietly and when she was done she bid goodbye and told the two men she had chores to do.

"So, how was the old Kuchiki? Is he getting any better?"

Isshin sighed when he remembered what was the condition of the head of the Kuchiki family. "He's badly ill. I'm afraid he might not live long."  
"oh, that's too bad. So when are you going to see him again?"

"Probably tomorrow early. I need to talk with his wife and tell her the proper medication needed."

"That's great! With any luck I won't see the old hag for breakfast. I'm bored! There's nothing to do! Remind me again why I came here?" Ichigo was lying on the bed watching a romantic movie which he didn't like. It was his father's choice. Isshin wanted to relax after treating Ginrei Kuchiki for four hours straight.

"Well, why don't you take a walk outside? You might find someone interesting. Didn't you meet the heir of the Kuchiki's fortune this morning?" Isshin was speaking in jest but Ichigo knew his father was digging information out of him just to annoy his son.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Arching his brows, he asked his father.

"I met her during breakfast. Too bad she didn't show up for lunch. She said that you're an exteremely lovable person! Hahaha! Imagine that! Ichigo and lovable in one sentence! Hahahah! Who would have thought!" Isshin kept on laughing out loud not bothering whether his son was still listening or not. Because Ichigo was speechless of how his father was such a lunatic person he got off the bed and out the room. Leaving his father inside still laughing.

Once outside the room he saw a figure walking towards the stairs wearing a long purple dress. Even in the darkness it was obvious who it was and curiosity got the best of him, again, he sneaked up behind the old woman and followed her through the kitchen.

She was carrying a tray. Walking around the kitchen to fill the big tray of food. Chicken, salad, rice, fruits and even doughnuts. '_What the fu-? What's with all the food? Are they for her pets? Impossible! Who would give doughnuts as pet's food?'_ Curious by the woman's strange behavior, Ichigo decided to keep following her. He was hidden behind the door moving as silent as he could.

After gathering the food the woman walked outside the kitchen and took the stairs again. The woman was glancing behind her now and then. He suspected that she was trying to be inconspicuous and looking for someone following her. His steps on the floor were light to avoid any sound it could make because the flooring looked old and creaked most of the time. Odd. As Ichigo followed the woman he realized that she was taking the same route he took when he was searching for the mysterious eyes. they arrived at the small flight of stairs which led to the west wing, the dark corridor and...

The room...

When they reached the corridor Ichigo was sure his heartbeat could be louder than the woman's footsteps. They were getting closer and closer to the door. any minute now and he would see what was inside the mysterious room and satisfy his curiousity. He would see who owned the violet orbs that caught his eyes. He had a momentarily heart attack when he saw the woman stopped in front of the door and took out a key from her pocket.

Too eager to look inside the room with his eyes focused on the woman, Ichigo didn't notice a vase beside him and accidentally knocked it. He saw how the antique slowly fell from the table and with a loud crashing sound split into smithereens.

Luckily when he knocked the vase his instinct told him not to bother catching it and just hide behind the drapes. They were huge and reached the floor. They covered his whole body where he was safe. After hiding he regretted his actions. He wished he didn't follow the woman and just minded his own business. He could almost feel the gaze of the old woman through the drapes as she moved towards the knocked vase.

The footsteps got closer...

and closer...

and closer...

"Is something wrong? A maid with orange hair and a big pair of chest emerged suddenly from a corner carrying a dust. "What are you doing here? I told everyone that this floor will be cleaned every morning only." The old woman snarled at the younger one with so much fierceness that the maid trembled with fear.

"I'm very sorry Madam! I didn't know! I'll just pick the broken shards and be on my way! Please forgive me." The maid kneeled on the floor and started picking up the broken pieces when she heard the Kuchiki spoke once more with anger but surprisingly with a calm voice. It was frightening how she sounded angry and yet her voice wasn't quivering.

"Leave them be. They will be picked up tonight. I will give you three seconds to go back to the kitchen and work. Or you could say goodbye from working here and work as a whore. I am certain you won't have any problems getting back your... Recent job." glaring at the young woman she barked her last words harshly and waited for the other one to move. The maid did move immediately and even stumbled on her own feet. She quickly moved her legs down the stairs and then out of sight.

Ichigo couldn't see anything from where he's hiding. He thought that the two women wouldn't stop from talking. He wondered how scary and mad the old hag probably was and thought how much he didn't want his hiding place be discovered.

It took full five minutes of nothing but waiting when Ichigo heard the old woman moving once more. He heard a set of keys jingling as they were being used and a door creaking quietly in the dark corridor. Although he couldn't see anything he was sure that the woman opened the last door and was now entering the room.

A moment later the door slammed shut.

Unable to move, Ichigo was still letting his senses do the work for him. He couldn't move and he couldn't take the risk of being caught. It would affect his father if they'll know what he was doing. In any minute the woman would come out of the mysterious room and might be shock to see him following her. He stood behind the drapes counting his heartbeat and waited for anything or anyone to occur.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"What the-?" Clutching the drapes in front of him that he wanted to rip apart so much, he held his breath and waited for another sound.

"AAAAAHHHH! Nnnn..."

_'What was that?'_

His heartbeats felt like drums. They continued to pound his chest after a horrible sound boomed in the corridor. What ever it was it didn't belong to an object or furniture. Even an animal wouldn't be able to scream as if its life depended on it.

_'It wasn't an ordinary sound it... It... it... It belonged... It belonged to... a girl.'_

Holding the drapes tightly, Ichigo decided to move out from his hiding place and confront the old woman. What ever she was hiding he didn't know but he was certain that "it" wants to be free. He took a step and was about to show his self when another movement was made. The door opened and the woman carrying an empty tray came out. She was striding passed him and went straight down the stairs stomping her ugly feet on the floor. He couldn't move when he felt her. He couldn't do anything but hide once more.

When he felt that it was safe enough he finally moved away from the hanging drapes.

The door was closed.

He saw nothing once more.

What was the woman hiding? What was inside the room? It let out a very frightening scream that would haunt his mind tonight. He could still hear it. The voice of a person. The voice of a child.

Ichigo made up his mind. He needed to know what happened. How could he pretend that he didn't hear that voice? How could he forget that horrifying sound? He just couldn't say it was his imagination.

The woman took food and brought them to the room.

She gave them...

She gave them to the person LIVING INSIDE the room.

There was someone living or maybe... Or worse, Dying in that horrible place.

He needed to find out no, HE WOULD find out who it was.

* * *

**A/N: Wew! Done at last! I'm really sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! Review if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Owl

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Seven: The owl**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

_'She's hiding something. I'm positive. Otherwise she wouldn't have acted so strange. What was behind that door? What lives inside? There should be something inside. Right?'_

Two days has passed since Ichigo discovered the mysterious room. He has been thinking of the strange eyes he saw. He kept thinking about it and couldn't sleep in the night.. The room, as he have thought, haunted him whenever he tried to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about it either. If he could only break it apart from its hinges and get over with finding out what was inside he would have done it so.

The old hag was carrying a basket filled with food and when she went out, the food was gone. What was she feeding? What kinds of pets does she have? Obviously no one knew there was something inside in the room. What about the sound he heard? What or who made it? So many questions plaguing his innocent mind. It went on and on and yet he still couldn't figure out the answers.

"Urg! I can't take it anymore! All these thinking is making me frustrated! I need to get out!"

Quietly working his way out of his room he closed his door and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked around the Mansion and noticed how awfully quiet it was. It wasn't actually strange since it was midnight. Not a sound could be heard except from the owls living in the dark forest. If someone will see him, they will surely inform the Kuchikis. He looked like a robber sneaking in.

Looking for the kitchen in the dark, he found his way with a bit of trouble since he could barely see anything. He entered the room and quickly made his way to the fridge to get some ice and water.

CLANK!

"Who's there?"

Ichigo turned around abruptly. he took a step towards the source of the noise. There was a pot on the floor. It fell and spilled some soup on the floor. He looked around the kitchen and trying to find someone who has left the pot. His gaze scanned the kitchen slowly. He was not moving too much to not create any sound. He saw little in the dark but he was certain there was someone with him in the kitchen. The kitchen was silent. Nothing could be heard. No one was moving.

"I said who's there. Show your self! I know you're there!"

Calling once more for anybody to show up, Ichigo was met with another silence.

He could feel it. A person was inside the kitchen. He swept his gaze around the kitchen for any signs of movement but found none. He was about to turn around when another sound was made by the invisible creature.

The floor creaked at the corner.

With fast striding steps, ichigo went to the corner and grabbed the arm of the person who tried running away from his grip. He held the culprit tightly and tried steadying his feet on the ground. The person kept on kicking and clawing him. Doing its best to be free from his grasp.

"Hold on! Stop it! Ouch!"

Ichigo was hit on his face with a fist. He cursed through his gritted teeth and caught the other arm of his prisoner and pulled them both to the edge of the kitchen to find the light switch. He hit it with his shoulder to keep his hold on what he has captured. The bright light shocked his brown orbs and took a minute before it adjusted to the change. When he could finally focused them he snapped at the person he was holding.

Violet eyes. A pair of big violet eyes.

She was a girl. A small girl. She had shiny raven locks that reached to her shoulder. They were pointing in every direction and looked like her hair was cut in a messy way. She was very small. Petite to be exact. Very pale skin, as white as the moon and she looked unhealthy and sick. She was wearing a simple white dress that was a bit small for her. It didn't even reached her knees. Though it was clean it couldn't hide the age of it. It was an old dress. Probably a hand me down and was worn by someone older than her. She was also wearing blue fades shoes. Ichigo stared at her far too long, mesmerized by the girl and how much her eyes looked exactly like the ones he saw two days ago. Before he knew it she had kicked him on the shin and shook her arms to escape. He didn't expect her to be capable of being strong with a small body like hers.

"Ouch! Quit it, will you!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Holding the girl tighter, Ichigo notice her appearance looked really terrified. She was shaking too much, almost crying and was panicking. He pushed the girl on the wall and pinned her arms above her head. Irritation was not something Ichigo tolerates and he wouldn't start now just because of a girl. When his eyes darted back to the trashing girl he saw her eyes full of emotion he couldn't quite comprehend. It was clear that the girl was frightened and it uneased Ichigo how she could be since he hadn't done anything to her aside from refraining her from moving and hurting him. But because of his actions it only heightened the girl's fright.

"Please don't hurt me! I pr-promise t-to d-do any-anything. Ju-just don't hu-hurt me. I've ha-had e-nou-enough of it. D-don't te-tell her."she was now openly crying. Her whole body started shaking and tears were running down her face.

This gave Ichigo another chance to observe the girl's face. She was beautiful. No doubt about that. His gaze traveled from her eyes to her nose and then to her pink lips that bloomed into a woman's. Her beauty was tantalizing. One of a kind. Everything seemed to fit well with the other parts. He wondered how this girl captured his attention so much that he forgot what he should do. He was staring at her like there was no tomorrow. That perhaps he wouldn't see her anymore.

The girl was not making any movement. She was waiting for him or rather for the end to come.

"Who are you?" Ichigo's eyes were inquiring. They left no room for not answering. "wha...?" The girl's eyes were slightly wavering from his.  
He was about to speak once more when an object crashed on his head. Ichigo's vision became blurry due to the wound he received. On the floor were pieces of glasses which he thought might be from a plate. But before he lost his balance from the dizziness he saw another pair of feet. They were bigger than the girl's.

He fell to the floor clutching his head. He was facing the doorway and blood was running through his face obscuring his view of the girl running away until he lost conscious.

Darkness invaded him and the girl vanished from his sight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Pure Chance

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Eight: Pure Chance  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

"I want to be _out_ of here! I can't take it anymore!"

A girl with dark shoulder length hair was screaming with all her might, arguing with her older brother. A topic they frequently talked about. It has been the most usual thing they always do whenever the younger one was struck with boredom.

"You know that can't happen right?" The boy answered with less enthusiasm. Pleasing his sister was what made him happy unfortunately what she demanded was something out of his reach.

"Why? Just because that old hag said so? I hate this!"

The boy put down the book he was reading. It was the only thing that took his interest. The book was about medicine and he has memorized the whole content in his heart. Wanting to be a doctor in the future was his dream and it was the sole reason he was surviving and keeping him sane.

"Have you forgotten the trouble you put us into? Was it not your fault for being careless and got us caught? We're lucky enough that the boy didn't tell anyone. Otherwise we'll be facing another punishment. I can't bear seeing the twins get hurt once more."

Guilt was evident in the girl's eyes. She looked away from embarrassment and replied. "I know. How many times are you going to blame me? I was not careful enough. But how was I supposed to know there was that orange haired boy in the kitchen? We were starving! The twins hadn't eaten for days and it was the best time to sneak in to find food!"

The boy smiled at his sister. He stood up from bed and hugged her. Comforting her as best as he could. He could feel the pain she was going through and felt her shaking from his touch.

"I'm not blaming you. It was an accident. Let's just be thankful we weren't caught. Calm down."

He looked at the girl inside his arms and saw how sad she was. "Alright, you can go to the lake tonight. But I have to stay here. We need someone to watch over the twins. We're not yet sure whether that boy said anything or didn't. Can you take care of yourself? Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry. I won't make you worry. That ugly old hag won't hurt us again!"

"Apparently you haven't learn a thing from me. It seems you still need to be _'educated' _more. I don't tolerate people speaking in that kind of manner."

An old woman wearing a long dress barged in the room unexpectedly. The four people who were risiding inside abandoned what they were doing and stared at the woman. The twins playing on the floor abruptly sprinted to where their brother and sister were and hugged them tightly who hugged them back obscuring them from the view of the old woman. They all cowered in the corner backing away from the person invading their own little time. They all stared at the woman with fear and trembling bodies as she reached inside a box on the floor and took out a long black whip. It seemed to shine from the light of a lit lamp giving it more frightening look it could have.

"Let's see... Who shall go first...?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"What happened to you? Your father said you were sick."

Nel was walking in the garden with Ichigo in the afternoon. The sun was about to set and the forest was starting to get dark. Ichigo and Nel decided to take a walk in the garden to entertain themselves before dinner.

"Yeah, I was sick. Just a little."

Nobody knew what happened to Ichigo two nights ago. Fortunately it was his father who found him unconscious on the floor with blood spilling on his face. He tended to him quickly and cleaned up the spot with blood in the kitchen before Ichigo even woke up.

He told his father what he saw and who he saw. They thought of telling the Kuchikis what happened but it might cause distress to the oldest Kuchiki and affect his health so they both decided to just ignore the whole incident and forget whatever happened. Ichigo hid in his room for two days to avoid anyone seeing his wounds. His head was bandaged and it was very visible to the eyes.

The two continued strolling not talking for a while but just enjoying the scenery surrounding them. They saw the huge gate in front of the Mansion and some birds flying around the forest.

"Wow! I can't believe it." a curious Ichigo breathed out.

"Huh? What is it that you can't believe?"

"I can't believe that I've been stuck here for a few days now! I'm so bored! This," Ichigo pointed out in his surroundings to emphasize his point. "Isn't exactly my kind of life!"

"Wow! You are that bored! Tell me, do you miss your old life or someone in your life?" Nel was arching her eyebrows at Ichigo waiting for a reply.

"Wha-? Are you serious! If you're asking me whether I have a girlfriend then, no! I don't have one."

"Really?" Nel suddenly fidgeted. Feeling her heart skipped a beat but whatever the cause was she didn't know. All she knew was how much she wanted to hear the boy's assurance to her.

"Yup! I don't have a girlfriend."

Relief washed through her for some reason she didn't know. She smiled at Ichigo and nodded. Motioning him she understood well.  
An idea popped in Nel's mind. She knew how much it bothered Ichigo that he was stuck in a place he wasn't accustomed to.

"Why not venture in the woods? Tonight? I am certain the forest will give you the thrill you are looking for."

Ichigo gave a thought of what Nel said. It would be a change of scenery and he could have the privilege to be away from the creepy Mansion for at least a few hours.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous to stroll in the forest? It isn't exactly a stroll in the park right?"

Nel smirked at the worried Kurosaki. "Don't tell me a boy like you is afraid of a little challenge? Can't you go by yourself without your father by your side for a little while?" Her tone was sincere but the meaning was in full jest.

Accepting the challenge the voluptuous woman is giving him, Ichigo showed her a smirked of his own. "I am not scared of being alone. I am just making sure no one will get angry if I am going in the woods. Tell me, since you've been living here ever since you were a child, is there any particular place inside the forest that I should visit? Some place that would catch my eyes?"

"Of course! Why not try the lake. There is a lake deep inside the forest. If you'll go straight to the east from the Mansion you will find it. You could go swimming it has the purest and cleanest water here in Karakura."

Ichigo thought of what to do. This is something he needed. He could spend a few hours outside the Mansion even if it isn't outside the forest. At least he would be alone and his father wouldn't be able to bother him for a while.

"Alright then, but why not accompany me?"

Nel sighed feeling disappointed of the situation. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere during night and the old Kuchikis would go balistic once they heard she was gone. As their only heir they make sure she was always safe. They always watch her where she's going and kept an eye on her at all times. The forest is forbidden for her. "Hhhmmm... I'm sorry but I can't. I don't think I could risk my life getting caught. Just be safe and come back before it gets too late. They lock the Mansion's doors and gate at exactly ten o'clock. I would give you spare keys to help you get back inside."

Ichigo stood up and looked around them. It was dark already and supper was to be served in less than thirty minutes. It was time for them to break up their chitchat. "Alright, I'll be careful and be back by midnight. Let's go. They must be waiting for us by now."

The two of them went back to the Mansion and had dinner. For the first time in three days Ichigo was looking forward to something. Although it was just a simple river still, he couldn't stop the feeling he was having.

_'Hmp! I'm like this because of a lake? Che! It better be good.'_

* * *

**A/N: Consider this chapter as part 1. I will update it after two days.**

**Once again, THANK YOU FOR READING! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghost of the Night

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Nine: The Ghost of the Night **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

"Where the heck is that lake? I've been going in circles! Fuck! I shouldn't have come here!"

After supper Ichigo went back to his room to get ready to go to the river. He only took his jacket and then waited for his father to arrive and retire to their room before going to the lake. Nel gave him the duplicate keys in order for him to get back inside the Mansion. He met her at eleven o'clock in the living room and then she bid him goodnight. Telling him she needed to sleep early feeling tired.

Ichigo has been walking in the forest for almost an hour. He followed Nel's instruction to go straight in the east part of the woods but he still hadn't found the lake. He was totally lost and he felt really tired, annoyed and stupid. Most of all stupid.

After ten more minutes of walking he finally found a pathway. The trees were scattered farther from each other and were getting thinner and thinner.

"Wew! At long last! Note to self, never go anywhere I'm not familiar!"

He saw the lake shining from the moonlight. Just like what Nel said it was really clean and beautiful. It was a sight. Everything about the lake seemed calm and inviting. It looked like he could stay and sit beside it all day or for a long time. It was a good thing Nel forced him to bring some snacks to pass the time eating.

"I must be insane having picnic in the forest, in the middle of the night. I look stu-"

A naked girl.

There was a naked girl emerging from the water. Her back was facing him and he could see the entire of it. Even if he couldn't see her front he knew she was wearing nothing based on the view. Her body was of the purest white Ichigo has ever seen. It was easy to see that it was as smooth as cream and seemed to glow in the moonlight. The girl's body was so small it looked so fragile. She looked sick and pale which made Ichigo wonder if she would break once he touched her. Her legs looked long and soft the same as her neck and her best asset looked firm and very round. It was evident that she had a body of a woman. A simple sexy woman. Before he knew it he was already behind her.

He was careful enough to not startle the young girl and was silent with every steps he made. But once he was nearer, he saw her back upclose and it shocked him to find an unwanted sight. There were cuts on her skin. Deep reddish and fresh cuts on her lovely skin. The wounds haven't healed yet and they all shined after being cleaned in the lake.

She came out of the water and bent to pick up the pieces of clothing she apparently left on the ground. Her head turned sideways searching for anyone around. When she found none she turned around to search more but was shocked to find Ichigo behind her.

Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She was looking straight at Ichigo who in turn did nothing but stare at her. He recognized the girl who mysteriously disappeared two nights ago. He was once again captivated by the intensity her big violet eyes were giving.

Both of them weren't moving. they were both waiting for the other one to make a sudden movement.

Mesmerized by her. Ichigo took a step forward and lean over the girl which cause the young one to move away from him. Afraid of the girl running away again Ichigo's instinct told him to grab her and stop her. It abruptly halted the girl from getting away and dropped her clothes. Ichigo noticed that there was that familiar fear he saw before in her eyes.

"Don't run. I'll let you go but promise me you're not gonna run."

Ichigo showed nothing but sincerity. He would show the girl that she could trust him. "I just want to talk. I not gonna hurt you."

Nothing seemed to get in to the girl. She still looked frightened and wouldn't stop fighting his grip. She was looking everywhere for some source of an escape so Ichigo decided to convince her more before letting go.

"I want you to know that you can trust me. Now, if you won't do anything foolish I will loosen my hold."

He saw the girl nodded. He smiled a little and slowly put down her arm that he was holding. His hand opened and released the girl. She stopped moving and was holding her breath.

It was the wrong move. When he retreated his arm the girl dashed away from him as fast as she could leaving him cursing his stupidity. She even left her dress on the ground and was running without anything on.

But before she could hide again he tried calling her attention and begged her.

"Please! Don't go! I want to know you!"

His words sounded desperate and loud in the deserted forest. But it worked. The girl stopped her legs and was now facing him. Her eyes were full of nothing but curiosity. To his amazement she opened her mouth and utter a single word.

"W-Why?"

Now Ichigo was certain. It was indeed the girl before in the kitchen. He wouldn't forget the voice of that girl. It was surely one of a kind. Tough and very beautiful. The one he accidentally found sneaking inside the Mansion. She was in front of him once more, speaking and was giving him a chance to converse with her.

"I want to know you. Please don't go. Wh-who are you?"

"If you want me to stay then don't ask questions!"

Ichigo couldn't stop smirking. The girl got some nerves. She was the one caught before and was the one standing naked but she was also the one who was commanding orders. It amused him to see her irritated or annoyed. And to test the water first, he decided to remind the girl of her current state.

"Wow! You really are something. But before we get to know each other, you might wanna start putting on your clothes." A smirk ended Ichigo's remark.

The girl was red on the face. She looked down at her own body and saw that she was wearing nothing. Totally exposed. She tried covering herself by crouching low on the ground.

"Fuck! Then why are you staring at me? Turn around and stop looking!"

Ichigo did what he was told but not before having doubts that she wouldn't take the chance to leave. He only did it because he figured that if she really wanted to run she could have done it already. He became anxious to turn back and face her again and couldn't wait for her to finish dressing up so he decided to talk to her while she put on her dress.

"So, you're really not gonna tell me who you are?" a few seconds passed before he heard the woman making some noises behind him.

"No! I still don't trust you! But, who are YOU?"

"You're stubborn! Name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. This is the second time I've seen you. Tell me, why were you in the Mansion?"

"I CAN'T tell you that. I told you, no questions! But just out of curiosity, why were you in the Mansion? Do you live in that... That place?"

Now Ichigo was sure the girl won't try to escape anymore. She seemed intrigued by him and he got her attention. "Fine! Do what you want! Don't answer any of my questions! But before I answer yours can I turn around now?"

There was no answer and Ichigo took it as a yes. He saw her all dressed up and was now covering her body with a long white dress. It was a very thin piece of clothing and he could see through it. His face became hot from the view she was giving him and it didn't help that she wasn't wearing anything beneath her dress. His face was becoming even redder with each time his eyes averted to her breast. And being a man, it was just natural for his gaze to roam her entire body.

"He-here, take this. It's cold out here you might get sick." He gave the girl his jacket to add more clothing covering her. It was big enough for her that it reached below her thighs. And when Ichigo saw her body hidden already he relaxed more and let out a breath he was holding.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem." The girl didn't seem on planning to leave him so he took the opportunity to be with her. "Would you like something to eat? I brought food with me. I could share them with you if you want." _'Please say yes. Please say yes!'_

The girl looked at the basket on the ground beside a tree. Ichigo could see that she was having second thoughts so he wished harder and prayed that the girl would agree.

"Fine. But don't do anything funny!"

A smiled crept along Ichigo's face. He nodded and absentmindedly took the girl's hand and pulled her to the spot where the basket was. So eager to have someone with him to sit by the lake that he didn't notice how it stunned the girl that he held her for the second time but the gesture was nothing like the first. it was softer and warmer. Her hand fitted in his perfectly and when he looked at their joined hands he saw how they matched together. It made him feel empty when the girl suddenly retrieved her own from his grasp. And sat on the grass beside the basket without looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo did the same and sat beside her. He looked inside the basket at the food that Nel prepared for him silently thanking the green haired girl for the concern. He saw sandwiches, apples, and two juice boxes. They weren't many but it was enough for him and the girl. "Feel free to get anything you want. Here," He passed her a juice box but not before opening it for her first. She was hesitating at and it gave her a very cute expression that Ichigo found funny and let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the joke!"

"Wh-? Ah! No no no no! I just think that you look so cute when you're pouting."

The girl blushed from his comment but disregarded it easily. "I don't care! Answer my question first! Who are you and why were you in the Mansion two nights ago?"

"Hhhmmm... Alright! I live in the Mansion. I mean, I live in the Mansion for now. My father is a doctor and he takes care of the oldest Kuchiki. I'm just accompanying him and we'll be here for, I don't know perhaps a month. Does that satisfy you?" his eyebrows arched at his last sentence.

"Is something wrong with gr- with the Kuchiki? Is he getting any better?" Her eyes were wide as saucers, inquiring him.

"My father said he is really sick. He said he might not survive long. And why are you worried? Do you know him?"

"Huh? Ah- n-no! Th-the Kuc-Kuchikis are quite famous around here. Because of their donations to different organizations and their help to the community. I-I'm ju-just a b-bit wo-worried. That's all."

"Alright. Can I really not ask you questions?" Ichigo took two sandwiches and gave her one. He tore the packaging first for her and then passed it which she grabbed eagerly and took a bite. She seemed to be thinking for a while analyzing what he said.

"Fine! But don't expect me to answer everything!"

"Geez! Are you always like this? You're irritated even when I'm not doing anything!"

"What? Look who's talking! Excuse me, you're the one with a scowl planted firmly on your face!" the girl shouted a bit loud that she startled a few birds nesting by.

"Okay! Okay! Just answer my questions then cause I have a lot! First, how old are you? You look small and young and, small."

"Ouch! Why the fuck did you do that?" Ichigo was rubbing his aching head.

"You don't need to emphasize the word SMALL! I know it. You don't need to rub it on my face! You deserved it! You're very arrogant and obnoxious! I'm fifteen turning sixteen in a few months."

"Look who's talking! Whatever! Che! Where do you live by the way?" Ichigo was still rubbing his head where he was hit hard.

"I-I live ne-near here. Just outside the forest..." the girl took a sip from the juice box and looked away from the boy beside her.

"Hhhmmm... Alright! Next, what are you doing here? Isn't it late to go swimming? Especially in a forest where it's dangerous? not to mention the fact that you're alone."

The girl looked away from him staring in the direction of the Mansion before replying. "It's the only time I could do this and my brother can't come. He needs to take care of our sister and brother."

"Your brother? Oh! Now I know who hit me the other night! It was that brother of yours! Tell me where he is and it's payback time! That son of a bitch!"

Ichigo was mumbling too much that he didn't even notice the girl moving her arm and hit him on the head again.

"Urgh! That's the second time you hit me!"

"Well like i've said, THAT son of a bitch is MY brother! Why would I do something that could harm him? You are such an idiot!"

Such a strong girl for a very small body. He looked at her and saw how petite and unhealthy she really was. It bothered him to see her like that. She was still eating quickly like there was no tomorrow. Completely unaware or didn't care that a boy was next to her. A girl usually eats like a princess when sitting beside a boy or someone she doesn't know. But maybe she was only acting normal. Perhaps she was the kind of person that didn't care about what others think of her.

"Are you... Okay? I mean, you look sick. You're very pale and your skin looks like it hasn't seen the sun before. Are you okay?"

The girl fidgeted beside him. Her violet orbs averted everywhere but on him. She stood up abruptly and smoothened her dress. She was preparing to go all of a sudden. Ichigo noticed her actions. He too stood up and with wide eyes asked the girl what she was doing. Worry was evident in his tone. Thinking perhaps he offended the young girl.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Huh? Ah! No, it-it's late. I have to go. My brother's waiting. I promised him I wouldn't take long."

"Oh! We-well then, I-I guess y-you should go." His tone was far from glad nor really willing to let her go.

"Uhm, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Her eyes were full of concern. It was easy to see how much it bothered her what ever it was that she needed to ask.

She took Ichigo's hand and gripped it tight with her own. "Please, I beg you. I would do anything. Please, don't EVER tell anyone you saw me. Not even your father or the Kuchikis ESPECIALLY them. Please..."

_'Her eyes might be the most beautiful pair I've ever seen.'_ "I won't tell anyone but you have to do something for me."

She was still holding his hand and even held it tighter. And when she heard his last words she stiffen for a second. "I would do anything."

"Meet me here tomorrow night. The same time." Ichigo was having too much fun. And he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. If the mysterious girl could accompany him on the days to come it would surely be as interesting as their first night together. The girl smiled. A true smile. Very sincere and loving. It suited her so much because it was as lovely as her face. With her violet eyes shining reflecting the moon.

"I promise."

She dropped Ichigo's hand and once again for him it felt empty missing the warmth the girl gave. He stared at her while she took off his jacket and offered it to him.

"No! You tak-"

"I can't! I want to, believe me. But, my brother would be furious! He- he doesn't like me talking to strangers. I'm sorry."

"Oh, tha-that's fine I guess." He took the jacket from her and sighed. Without the jacket, he could see her entire body once more. It made him feel hot. It was so hard for him to ignore her. But her skin made him remember what he saw before when she emerged from the water.

"Can you do something about your wounds? I don't think it's a good idea to just leave it alone."

The girl's eyes snapped at his words. It had meant that Ichigo was observing her. "Don't worry I would treat them later. I have to go. Bye, Ichigo..."

It was the first time he heard her speak his name. And he realized that he still haven't asked her name yet. But the girl already took off so he had no choice but to shout for her. "What's your name? I want to know. Tell me."

The girl looked back at him and smiled for the last time.

"Rukia! Just call me, Rukia!"

She ran faster this time and vanished from his sight.

_'Rukia... I definitely remember that one.'_

* * *

**A/N: I want to finish this as soon as possible. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Sinful Actions

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter ten: Sinful Actions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

**A/N: If you are not into "mature content" do not continue reading. There's a reason why this story is rated M, and starting on this chapter it will have some parts not for all readers.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the past chapters and added this story to their alerts and favorites! They're the main reason why I keep updating this story!**

**I also apologize for any mistakes. Grammars and spelling.**

**Enjoy reading! ^_^**

* * *

"Rukia! Why are you smiling?"

I saw Momo looking at me. She was asking me why I was smiling. Why? Were we not allowed to do so? Is smiling also forbidden in this hell? Why was she asking me? Oh yeah, I forgot. I have stopped smiling like a fool two years ago. Ever since the joy of freedom were taken away from us. From me.

But today was an exception. There was a goofy grin plastered on my face since I woke up. Everyday it shocked me how I could face another day to live with nothing but darkness. To live with nothing but loneliness. But for the first time in two years, I felt, I do belong in the world.

I felt alive.

I looked at my sister and brother. Nothing much have changed in them in two years and seven months and I do mean it literally. I looked at them but I couldn't bear the view I see. Nothing had changed. Their eyes were still as big as saucers. Full of hope and longing. They looked at me with those orbs that I refused to see. They had the same eyes as that man. Our loving, caring, and kind Papa. In two years and seven months, their bodies hasn't seen the sun. For children in their age they shouldn't be deprived of sunlight. They needed it to grow healthy and right. But being trap in darkness far too long, the lack of nourishment and food two kids needed, their bodies had rejected the most necessary thing for little mice like them should have, yes mice, for they have lived like those. They have stopped growing.

Both twins resembled an owl. Two big eyes and a head too large for their too small frames. Even quite frightening if someone would see them. They were little creatures in the dark.

I smiled at Momo. She and Shiro were trying to be strong. They were playing with their pet rat that they have caught one evening last week or was it the week before that? I had forgotten. It was less painful when we don't count the passing days. That way we wouldn't expect or even hope that the despicable woman would come back and take us with her. Giving us the liberty we desired.

I looked around me. This hell hasn't change a damn bit. The beds in the middle of the room, the table in the corner, and the shelves that held the books my brother was fascinated with. Was last night a dream? Did I really meet and talked to a guy named Ichigo? Yes, yes! I did meet him! And he was the reason I woke up feeling a part of the outside world! I averted my gaze back outside the window. I was sitting next to it and was peeking from the heavy curtains. I could see him. That blazing orange hair was not hard to distinguish from afar. I envy that very fortunate girl. He was sitting next to her who had a figure just like Momma. They couldn't see me, they were busy talking and the girl was smiling at him trying to entertain him. Oh how I wished to be the one under the sun, sitting on a bench, talking and laughing with him! I wished to be back in the forest by his side and spending an evening like a normal person. With no lies and make up stories.

I wish I could share this blissful emotion with my twins. I wish they could feel the thrill of meeting someone new once more! Like meeting a new classmate in school and trying to be nice as much as you could to be like by everyone!

But I couldn't. If anyone would know I spent time with him, we would be punished. I know how much it scared my brother when one of us was hurt. How much it pained him when the old hag would drag us one by one in the bathroom to be whip and the dying feeling of hearing our screams begging for her to stop and live us alone. It was music to her ears. The sound of pain ringing in the room was a lullaby for her in the night.

"Rukia? Why were you late last night?"

My older brother snapped me out of my reverie. as if sensing what was going in my mind. I shook my head and shrugged just like my reply to him last night. I was not certain what Renji would feel with my encounter with Ichigo.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I lost track of the time. I enjoyed the water so much! I'm sorry if I have worried you."

Renji was sitting at the table reading another book about different kinds of poison. I knew how many times he've read it already but I didn't say anything. My brother couldn't face the fact that we have been prisoners for too long. He buried himself in the world of science and play the role of our doctor and father to the twins.

He moved closer and stood straight in front of me. Slowly, he kneeled down and took both of my hands and wrapped them inside his own. They felt normal, thin and weak from lack of food and nothing special unlike Ichigo's, whose hands were strong, calloused and very warm. He engulfed mine like we have done it before. It made my heart beat faster.

"You're staring at that boy again. Stop looking outside. Someone might see you and you'll be in trouble. _All_ of us will be in trouble." Why did he have to emphasize the word 'all'? Was it my fault we were trapped here and forbidden to see anyone? I was hurt but remained a neutral expression.

He pulled me towards the bed while still holding my hand. I let him take me and we both sat on the old empty bed facing each other. He was staring at me with a look I didn't understand. His eyes were traveling all over my body. Roaming freely wherever he wanted them to be. It made me uncomfortable but I didn't know what he was doing. It didn't feel right but, what WERE we doing? He was just looking at me. Was it a sinful act? I was totally innocent.

I tried looking away but he prevented me from doing so. He tipped my head up and then encircled his big arms around my waist. He held me closer as much as he could even pulling me closer until I was crushed onto his body. And in that moment, I knew this was not a brotherly gesture anymore. This was what he did when he loose control over something I'm not sure.

His hands were roaming everywhere. It started slow but morphed into a fast rhythm. His big hands were going anywhere he wanted and I was trapped inside his arms I couldn't stop him. Even his face was buried in my neck inhaling my scent. I knew something wasn't right but there was a feeling swelling inside of me. It was starting to take over. I was frightened, for I have began enjoying every move he was making. He was making me vulnerable. He was making me moan from the pleasure I was receiving.

From the corner of my eyes I saw movements. The twins were whispering. Shiro and Momo darted their gaze at us and in an instant I felt ashamed. Was this what my grandmother was talking about? Shameful things we were meant to do in our age?

I tried pushing Renji away but I was a bit late. He had slid of the zipper holding up my dress in the back and his hands have started exploring my skin touching me wherever he could reach. I could feel his cold hands brushing my back caressing it as much as he could. He touched my brassiere, that was too big for my modest chest for all of my undergarments were from Momma, and snapped it open. I was focused on his hands I didn't notice his lips moving on my neck until I felt something sticky and wet. I panicked and pushed him real hard that made him fall on the bed, waking him up from the fire that he created. I quickly pulled up the zipper and covered myself with my arms.

Both our eyes were buldging from their sockets. I ran away from him and dashed in to the bathroom. Shaking from my own actions that had occurred.

I was terrified of it.

I was terrified of Renji.

I was terrified of myself.

Little by little we were going too far.

And like what I always did for two years and seven months, I blamed that person.

_'This is all your fault, Momma...'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Nel! Wait up!"

Ichigo was running towards Nel. She saw him and her heart has skipped a beat once more. Whenever she saw him she felt an emotion she couldn't comprehend. And as she waited for the said boy to reach her she couldn't take her eyes from him. Every step he made even made her flush red.

"Hey! Something wrong?"

"Nah! I just wanna thank you for the tip about the lake. I forgot to thank you this morning. It slipped my mind. I saw it last night and... It was awesome!"

Nel smiled. She was looking at Ichigo and thought how handsome he truly was. Tall, mascular, and very very kind. He was the kind of boy anybody would like and despite what her grandmother told her, she has liked him far too much already. She wanted him and not as a friend but more in an intimate relationship than that. To hug him and touch him whenever she likes. To explore every inch of him and be surprised on what she would see. She felt really disappointed when she couldn't accompany him in the forest. It was a chance to be with him and out of the Mansion. Where her grandmother couldn't see them. She thought of him for the whole night and what could have happened if she went. A chance she had missed.

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you could go again tonight,"

"Ye-" before Nel could finish Ichigo cut her of and answered quickly but was surprised when she finished her sentence.

"With me?"

"ah..." Continued a shock Ichigo. "What?"

"I said maybe we could go together, tonight. What do you think?"

"Uhm, I don't think I could go back tonight. My father might need me and he caught me last night sneaking back in to my room. He said not to go. Sorry." Ichigo barely lied. He was never a person who fancies a liar. It angered him whenever someone lies to him. He didn't like it and normally felt bad about it.

But he promised. Rukia, the girl he met last night made him promised not to utter a word to anyone. He wouldn't risk another night with her. He wouldn't pass an opportunity to be with the most intriguing and mysterious girl he has ever seen. And while he couldn't describe her as a goddess, he knew she was much more than that. A simple beauty in the night. It was enough and better than most women. To be with her for another night was making him feel anxious and desiring her. And in a few hours he could once again lay his eyes on her. _'Maybe I should bring my jacket tonight. It might be cold later.'_

If Nel could jeopardize another moment with the petite and yet beautiful girl he would gladly lie and do it over and over to not prevent him from seeing her violet eyes. The most precious orbs he has seen.

"Well... I guess that's okay. Maybe some other time." To say that Nel was disappointed was an understatement. She was deeply hurt. Another chance has passed and was taken away from her. The worst part was she couldn't do anything about it and pretended it was not bothering her. "I need to take the keys from you. They might look for it." she opened up her palm and patiently waited for the tall boy to give the metal keys.

_'Fuck! I've forgotten about that. How am I going to get back in the Mansion without keys? I'm such an idiot!'_

Trying not to show the turmoil inside of him, Ichigo casually leaned on the wall beside Nel and in his most natural way he told her, "Can I just bring it to your room later? I don't have it right now. Sorry." _'Yes, this will give me time to think what I should do.'_

A pout was visible on Nel's lips, making it more luscious. She patted Ichigo's shoulder playfully and smiled at him with bright eyes. "No problem! Return it to me when you can."

A sigh of relief escaped Ichigo before he could even stop it. Fortunately Nel's gaze was fixed on a woman passing by the corridor of the Mansion, cleaning a picture hanged on the wall. He immediately thank her and bid her goodbye before he makes another lie. He turned away from Nel and quickly left the area. Living the girl disappointed with him for living too early. She was hoping to spend more time with him.

Once inside his room he started pacing. Walking back and forth. His thoughts were all about a certain girl he met.

Tonight, he would see her. He would know more about her and he would look into her beautiful eyes for the whole night. He wouldn't get sick of them for they were the loveliest pair of orbs he has ever seen.

"Rukia... There's something about you I do not understand. Something with the way you move and speak."

He would reveal more of her.


	11. Chapter 11: Selfishness

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Eleven: Selfishness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

Everything looked perfect.

The lake was so beautiful. Breathtaking. Peaceful, quiet and undisturbed. The moon was shining so bright in the night sky you could see everything in the forest. A perfect night.

But why was Ichigo feeling empty?

Was it because of a certain girl with dark raven locks wasn't with him?

_'She promised to be here! Where is she?'_

The hour was almost up. The mysterious girl didn't appear before him. He desired to see her and talk to her, know more about her. But his hopes were disappearing when exactly after an hour had passed and still no sign of a petite girl emerging from the trees. This annoyed him so much that he hit the tree he was leaning on and gave himself a small cut on his knuckles.

Deciding that the night was over, Ichigo picked up the food basket he brought with him. Even the quilt lying on the grass was folded neatly once more inside the basket. He was utterly annoyed and a bit mad at the girl for not showing up when he clearly said he wanted to see her again. He accusingly thought perhaps the girl only said she'd come back to stop him from disturbing her. She had no plans at all to see him or be with him.

It was supposed to be one of the best nights he would have, while living in the Mansion. But everything turned it out to be the worst one.

Ichigo walked back to the gate. He avoided Nel the whole night and didn't show up for dinner. His father said that the old Kuchiki woman was furious at him for the lack of appreciation for the blessing but he didn't care. He couldn't give the keys back to Nel in fear of having no way to get to the lake.

If he had known Rukia wouldn't show up, he would have just returned the damn keys to Nel.

He was nearing the gate all frustrated and mad, stomping his big feet on the ground while at the same time cursing for being an idiot to believe in someone he just met. Ten feet from the huge monster gate, he saw someone that made his heart beat faster than ever. Stopped him mid tracks and caused him to lose his breath.

"Ru...kia?"

The petite girl was opening the gate that looked fifty times her size. She looked so small compared to the metal bars she was holding, but it wasn't_ this _issue that needed to be solved.

_'Why was she inside the Mansion? Again?'_

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being called. There, in front of her, ten feet apart from her was the boy that haunted her mind ever since she laid eyes on him. Ever since she had spent time conversing with. Her eyes drifted to the boy as stunned as she was, and then back to the place she was running from. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she realized she has been caught.

Her feet quickly dragged her away from the boy but Ichigo was much faster than she was. He held her arm with his hand and turned her to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're not supposed to be here! Is this the reason why you didn't show up tonight? To steal? God Rukia! You shouldn't do that! Why did you promise you'll meet me when you weren't intending to do otherwise? How can you let me wait for you!"

To say that Rukia was shocked was an understatement. She didn't know what to tell the furious boy. She knew she had to ask for forgiveness but for what? For entering a private ground, or for not showing up? Either way she was in a big trouble. Clearly, Ichigo was really mad at her.

"Ichigo... I... I-i'm sorry... I-I d-don't know wh-what to s-say..."

"Why are yo-"

Before Ichigo could finish his words, a creak of a door opening was heard from the Mansion. Instinct told him to pull Rukia away and take her back to the lake to talk well. He didn't let go of her arm and held it as tight as he possibly could. Rukia flinched from the pain she was receiving from Ichigo's grip.

Rukia was panting as well as Ichigo. He took one last swept of his eyes around the area before deciding they weren't followed. He let go of the girl fidgeting beside him and crossed his arms. He gave her a look of disappointment and aggravation.

"Now, tell me! What exactly are you doing in the Mansion! This is the second time I caught you sneaking in!"

Rukia was exhausted, so much and Ichigo could see it with the way she moved. Was it even possible to find her weaker than yesterday? She was so thin she might break if Ichigo would 'accidentally' hit her.

Before he could even react, Rukia suddenly grabbed his shirt and clutched it with deathly grip. Her head was on his chest leaning onto him.

"Rukia? Wh-what's wrong?"

She was holding onto him like her life depended on him. After a few seconds, Ichigo heard her sobbing. A soft cry came out from her frustrating Ichigo even more from the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop her from her miserable state.

Finally accepting he shouldn't do anything to comfort the little woman, Ichigo settled on letting Rukia used his shirt as a handkerchief and a life support, wiping her eyes and continued pouring her heart out to him. But he didn't stop his hands from encircling her shoulders to comfort the petite girl even a little.

It took Rukia a complete ten minutes before calming down and for both of them to get settled on the ground. Rukia was leaning on a tree while Ichigo was facing her. Her breathing was steady with the occasional deep intake of breath.

"I'm sorry, you didn't need to see that. You didn't even have to see me sneaking from the mansion. I'm sorry."

"Rukia, what's wrong? Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore. Just... Just tell me what's going on and I promise I'll do my best to understand. "

Rukia took in a breath before calmly speaking. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Huh? Uhm... Yeah... Twin sisters actually." Answered a confused Ichigo while rubbing the back of his head.

"How's your relationship with them?"

"Well, I guess you could say, okay. I love them and I try to protect them as best as I could. I mean, who wouldn't take care of their own sisters? And what exactly has this got to do with your problems?"

Rukia bent her knees and hugged them. She looked away from Ichigo indicating she refused to answer his questions.

"Fine! But, what about you, where's your brother?"

"My brother's at... Home... Yeah I guess you could say he's at _'home'_."

Rukia was mumbling to herself. Ichigo haven't got a clue as to what she was actually saying. He doubted what she uttered was even for him to hear. Everything Rukia was saying didn't make any sense.

"What about you and your brother? What kind of relationship do you have?"

"My brother and I have a very... Different kind of... Relationship. We... We are very... Clo...se... Closer, than you can imagine."

"Huh?" Confused, irritated and a bit mad. Rukia was making everything complicated as hell.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry for making you wait too long. I fought with my brother and it was the first we did... that. It was... Shocking. Sorry.."

Relieved, a bit, that the topic was changed into something he knew and could comprehend to, he smiled back at her and decided to just go with the flow and answer the girl, forgiving her and abandoning the issue.

"Nah! It's cool. I thought you weren't coming. I'm glad you did. Sorry I yelled at you. I was just, disappointed and I thought you won't keep your promise. Sorry."

"No, it really is my fault. I understand you were thinking i only agreed to see you to keep your mouth shut."

Ichigo cleared his throat. Feeling bothered by what he was about to tell her. "Uhm, Rukia, can I ask you a favor?"

Rukia nodded back and a small smile crept along her face.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me the truth then I won't force you. Maybe someday you'll reveal everything or you'll have the courage to tell me what's happening. I understand. I can wait. I will wait for you to be ready but can you please promise me you'll never _ever_ go back to the Mansion? You don't know what kinds of people live there. You might be shock if you'll meet anyone of the Kuchikis. They're... not the most... Pleasant people." Ichigo emphasized the last two words to prove his point.

Another swept of the gaze to the forest was done by Rukia. No word came out of her precious mouth. Her eyes looked too far and distant. Unreachable.

"Rukia?" Ichigo moved closer to the girl avoiding his brown orbs. But nonetheless he continued. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt. The old hag might do things, I'm not sure how or what but it wouldn't be wonderful." He moved closer, almost touching Rukia's pale white body, and slowly held his hand on her right cheek, forcing the girl to see his honest eyes.

Rukia was starled at the contact but refrain from moving from his warm skin.

"I don't know why but, I care about you. Huh! Funny right? I only met you yesterday! It's just that when I look at you, I feel like I want to protect you. You're so frail, thin, and honestly, it bothers me so much that you don't look healthy. I'm sorry if I'm offending you in any way."

Sincerity was covering his face. Concern for someone who was a total stranger and yet, he couldn't stop himself from caring. He continued caressing Rukia's smooth skin and looked straight into her piercing shade of violet eyes.

"Trust me. You won't like those people. They might be famous for being generous in charities, foundations and helping other people, but even their own granddaughter despises them. Rukia, don't mess with this family. They won't take it lightly."

To Ichigo's surprise, he saw Rukia moved her skinny arms and touched his hand on her cheek. She took his big hand and enveloped it on both of hers. Slowly, she pressed her pale lips on his palm, kissing him on his hand.

For Rukia, It was a simple action yet she didn't know how much it meant. A gesture to give her gratitude to the young man and translate the words she couldn't speak.

He cared for her. Much more than her own… family… He cared for her although it has only been a day since they met and as simple as that was, he didn't know how it affected the girl. How much it meant to Rukia the concern he was giving her. But, how could she answer him a promise she knew she must break?

Sighing due to disappointment, Ichigo knew he would see Rukia back in the Mansion once again. For some reasons, she wouldn't stay away from the dreaded place. He was about to argue but stopped when he saw Rukia's lips moved.

"Ichigo, I envy you. You have everything you wanted and could have. A perfect family and... Liberty. Liberty to do everything you want. You have no idea how much my brother wants those. Perhaps it is the reason why he doesn't like you. I'm absolutely thrilled I have met you. But, right now, I don't think you should spend your time with me. Meeting me here by the lake, you shouldn't do that. It is not right. I don't want you to waste any precious time talking with me. I am not worth it."

A sound of protest came out from Ichigo but this time it was Rukia who stopped him indicating she wasn't finished.

"But, it might be too selfish of me, still I want to be your... Friend. I want you to stay with me. Meet me at late hours. Wait for me until I show up and talk to me about useless and nonsense topics. I want you to look at me and comfort me the way you're doing at this moment. Help me..."

At the end of her last sentence Rukia's hand was pulled away from her. Both of her hands were grasped by Ichigo's very own and in an instant, it was his lips pressed on her opened palms. He knew how much Rukia needed him. Whatever the reason was, he was oblivious to it. As long as Rukia wanted him to be with her, he would stay. He was her vitamins for her weak condition, he would do his best to heal her and make her stronger.

"I'll do everything I can to help you. I will help you."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the wonderful Lilikap for "Beta"ing (is that even a word?) this chapter and for all the help he/she gave me! I totally appreciate them! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're AWESOME! ^_^**

**to everyone who was bothered by the Renji/Rukia scene in the previous chapter, sorry. It was really necessary. sorry...**

**And thank you to all who reads this story! I hope you liked this one!**


	12. Chapter 12: A View of the Past

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Twelve: A View of the Past**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

This was frustrating.

How did I end up going back to that hell of a room? One minute I was at the lake and then the next one I was sneaking back into the Mansion.

Oh, yeah... I was running away.

_"So, where are your parents?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Ichigo took a bite from the apple he was holding, when, out of nowhere, that question popped out from his lips._

I was having a great time with him being there. Sitting and chatting with the orange haired boy. We were discussing nothing in particular, having the best time of my life in two years and seven months. I was even having a decent meal for the day, since I haven't eaten anything yet. So why did Ichigo need to be intriguing, like father, and asked me a question that was so far from the list that I wanted to answer?

_"Rukia I said, where are your parents? You don't talk about your family that much. Aside from your brother I don't hear anything else about your family."_

And just like what I have done in the past, I ran away.

My family... How should I answer that forbidden question? A question I was not afraid to respond to two years and seven months ago. A question I dreaded to answer ever since meeting him.

Should I lie in order to hide the horrible truth? I made up too many lies already. I couldn't bear the feeling of lying to Ichigo when he was nothing but an understanding person. Should I tell him how my life was two years and seven months ago? When we were living in Las Noches. When we were still the perfect family that everyone envied. When we didn't bother thinking of where we were supposed to find food for the day or how we would survive such life. And when the twins didn't look like owls in a roof. And most importantly when Momma was still a caring and loving mother to us.

It seemed so distant. Did those things really happen to my family? Was that my family? I can't remember. Slowly, I am forgetting everything. Perhaps I should open the window of the past that I locked up deep in my heart. It was the only solution I came up in order to heal my wounds.

For today, I would look back at everything that happened. I would open the window and glance at the past.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Rukia was looking at her back through a large mirror when her _great_ grandmother called her attention. It was a simple act but a very sinful one. It has been a week since they started living in Karakura with their grandparents. To anyone, it would have been great. Grandparents were supposed to be unusually over flowing with joy when it came to their grandchildren. But this particular old people were exactly the opposite.

They hated their son's daughters and sons.

They were ashamed of their own grandchildren.

They never liked them.

At first, the small children wondered why their grandmother never bothered looking at them with the same passion and love they got from their father's gaze. It never occurred to them how much the old woman disliked them. She called them with the worst names ever written in a book and still wasn't satisfied with them. She would sneak in behind them and would try catching them in their most vulnerable state. Having innocent minds liked a baby, they never once thought that perhaps their grandmother didn't want them.

Their grandmother gave them a set of "rules" they needed to abide or suffer the consequences. They were rules none of them could comprehend.

Sunlight was prohibited inside the room. The curtains were not to be opened. They were not to make any noise all the time and should be discreet with their movements. No talking to anyone. The kids weren't allowed to ask questions regarding their situation, family and most importantly their mother. And a lot more idiotic rules set to ruin the lives of the four children.

At first they laughed at how the old woman came up with her moronic rules but, they learned their lesson fast, just after a week.

The most confusing and irritating _"law"_ was to never ever be without clothes and parading their bodies shamelessly. A very stupid rule which the old witch added on her list one particular day, in a hard way.

"What are you doing?"

A cold voice rang inside the room abruptly, stopping everyone inside and turning their eyes wide like big circles.

The twins were playing with their toys, enjoying their little moment of fun. While Renji was reading a book he found interesting and answering the questions at the back of it. And Rukia, she was turning around facing a big mirror wearing nothing.

"Didn't you learn in school you're supposed to answer when someone asks you a question?" The woman's voice was laced with venom accompanied with a horrible sound. Her eyes were glaring at the petite girl in front of the mirror piercing Rukia with her deadly stare.

"I said what are you doing?"

Rukia fidgeted in her spot. Her body became numbed and lost all its senses. She tried covering her small body with her thin arms and curled down into a ball.

"I-I I'm n-not do-doing an-any-anything! I swear! I'm not! My back was hurt when I fell from the bed and I'm just checking for bruises! Honest! I'm not doing anything." Rukia's body began trembling with fear. The woman's eyes was right at her. Looking at her with nothing but disgust. She wondered why the Kuchiki woman was agitated when she was not doing any crimes, or in this woman's vocabulary, breaking the rules.

"Are you having fun looking at that frail, disgusting, and ugly body of yours? Did your mother teach you to flaunt yourself and use your body as a weapon to seduce men? Richer and older men such as your father? Did your mother tell you what to do in front of a young lover? Are you planning to live in luxury with others' hard works? Other people's money? Tell me you're good for nothing woman!"

The old woman raised her hand high above her head and aimed her palm at Rukia's cheek with such force that the small girl screamed and faced the wooden floor.

"Get away from my sister!"

Renji ran to protect his sister. He fell in front of Rukia and gathered her clothes. He saw the long white dress on the floor and took it to put on her. While doing all of those, he didn't notice the old woman unlocking a wooden trunk in the corner. She took out a big black whip still rolled and unleashed it on the floor.

With great big steps she went closer to the siblings. Renji was busy dressing Rukia when a fierce hand grabbed his shirt. She dragged Renji and with such force she pushed him on the bed. Then, the old woman quickly strode back to where Rukia was lying. She pulled hard the small girl's hair and harshly dragged her to bathroom. Rukia couldn't do anything but scream with all her heart. She was being dragged by her hair, half dressed, and it felt like her hair was ripping out from her head. She had very long hair and was easier to touch and be pulled.

Her screams were muffled once they were in the bathroom.

After recovering from the shock of how strong the bony woman was, he banged the bathroom door as hard as he could and continued shouting to free his poor sister. He heard no response aside from the screaming for help his sister was giving. No one answered the door. He was completely ignored. All he could hear was Rukia's voice shouting his name. And for the first time since their father died, Renji was helpless.

That night, the twins learned to cry silently in fear of getting caught and irritating their grandmother. Renji treated Rukia's wounds and cuts with shaky hands and Rukia, she learned to be tough and at the same time, to lose hope. She threw away her childish act and became a strong person but, with hate and wounds in her heart.

It wasn't the first time it happened nor the second and the third. Whenever their grandmother would catch them, she will punish them in one hundred and one, different ways. She cut the girl's hair, whipping the boys, and most of the time wouldn't bring food for them. They have gone for one week without food and was the cause of becoming weak and unhealthy. Even the twins weren't saved from the woman's wrath. They were also tortured in horrible ways. Traumatizing them with everything their grandmother could think of. It was so horrible and unsettling. She ripped of all of Momo's doll's head, burned in front of them all of Shiro's toys, and even gave them milk with flies swimming in the glasses. It was the most horrifying thing they've ever seen. While drinking a glass of chocolate milk, a group of flies were unnoticed until they've finished the disgusting liquid. An unpleasant sight.

Their grandmother was probably the wife of a demon summoned to earth to give them hell.

The worst person they've met.

All the punishment bestowed upon them was kept a secret from their mother. They were too frightened to tell her anything. Could Nemu save them? Or rather would she save them?

Their grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, was a forbidden topic. They never saw him nor even heard his voice. Their mother told them he was very sick and would be dying anytime soon. They frequently asked Nemu about him whenever their grandmother wasn't around. She didn't like gossiping about her husband.

After weeks of living in the room, they constantly asked their mother about the great Kuchiki. Nemu never said anything about him aside from being sick. She told the poor children how their grandfather would soon die and all his wealth would be given to them since they're his legitimate grandchildren. She promised them how all his fortune would be theirs once the oldest Kuchiki would die. And when that inevitable fate happens, they would be free.

So, they waited. The unfortunate Kuchiki children waited for their own grandfather to die. Four little children eager to see their own family to die. Such a miserable thought for young children who were forced to be matured fast.

The days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years and still no miracle has happened. The closer they got into getting out was going on the roof.

Renji and Rukia gave up their hope of being rescued. They accepted their fate and lived the best of it. Even if not for them, but for their younger siblings. They followed the ogres's rules and lived by them. Everyday they gave false hope to Shiro and Momo and told them they would be out soon. They became the twins' mother and father, replacing the originals. Taught them how to read, write and more. Renji made toys for them out of old wood and took care of them. Rukia bathed them and she began acting like their real mother.

One day the twins got bored with the room and they demanded to open the door and go to the garden. This was their biggest problem. The twins wouldn't stop crying. They were bawling and stomping their little feet on the floor. Rukia got scared of making the Kuchiki angry because of the noise and tried stopping her brother and sister but it was too late. They saw their grandmother standing by the door with a Satan stick.

Because of the incident, a brilliant idea popped into Renji's head.

While Rukia and Renji were cleaning the haunted room, they noticed how odd the huge wardrobe was connected on the wall. There was a small space in the middle and they saw a black, dusty, and old lock. They took out everything from the wardrobe-clothes, shoes, coats-and tried pushing it away from the wall. And that's when they saw a door big enough to fit a person if he/she will crawl down.

An attic was connected to their room.

When they entered it, they saw nothing but dirt. Still it had space, enough to play around and they turned it into the twins' haven. Renji cleaned the attic and put up a swing big enough for the twins. It was the best they could have.

The attic might be a good replacement for the garden, but it wasn't what they really needed.

The four Kuchiki children were abandoned. Left behind by their own family. Unloved and uncared for. They needed their father who treated them with nothing but happiness. They longed for their mother who was always the first one they ran to when injured. They craved for someone to care for them.

Where was their mother? When was the last time they saw her? Was she ever going to come back?

Their only hope to be saved was their mother.

Nemu, at first, frequently visited them in their room. She brought them toys to play with, clothes, books and treats. But her visits became less and less as time went by. Twice a week became twice a month. The twice became once and then once after three months. She never told them where she went. But base on what she brought for them they could guess. All the gifts from their mother were from different countries. Books toys and everything. Whenever she came to the room she would have a new outfit that matches her shoes. They weren't just from another country, they were also very expensive.

Where did she get all of the money? She stated before how poor and helpless they were that they needed to ask help to their grandfather. But she spent more money on shoes and clothes than she has ever spent before Byakuya died. Everything was a mystery. She never answered all the children's questions. She became a totally different person.

* * *

Was this the kind of family I had? Was this what I would tell Ichigo? Would he even understand her pain and sufferings? What would he do if he would ever find out about her true identity? Would he help her? Or just like her mother, chose to abandon her?

I didn't notice I was near the room already. I focused on my thoughts and Ichigo so much that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. When I was near enough, I knocked three times and waited for Renji to open. I ran away from him and avoided his stare after the _incident_. I needed to get away from him and clear my mind. We might be fighting or arguing but I know he wouldn't let me all night outside. We care for each other so much. After all, we only have each other.

When the door opened I saw Renji looking as grim as ever. He took of his jacket and put it on me. He hugged me and whispered my name and muttered an apology. I was too exhausted to think about the cause of our argument so I let him pull me back inside our hell.

* * *

Outside the room, a pair of amber eyes was wide opened as it looked at the petite girl entering the farthest room in the end of the dark corridor.

* * *

**A/N: This part is much like in the book. some parts were changed a bit and I added things to spice it up. **

**I hope you liked it and if you think it's worth your time do review! I'll appreciate so much! ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations and Reflection

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Thirteen: Revelations and The Reflection**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Bleach nor Flowere in the Attic.**

* * *

"What the fuck!"

The door slammed against its frame, almost cracking from the force the man with the amber eyes had put on to it. It was very contradicting against the quietness of the night. Ichigo quickly got on the bed to lie down and rest his mind from what he witnessed.

He wanted to forget that he caught Rukia entering the Mansion again when he followed her. He wanted to forget he saw her entering the _'room'_. He wanted to forget he saw her hugged by her brother in a most peculiar way.

When Rukia left after he had asked her about her family, she didn't say a word and immediately stood and told him she needed to leave. Ichigo knew she was acting suspicious as always with the way her eyes kept avoiding his gaze. He didn't intend to follow her but it was actually she who forced him to get up and creep behind the petite girl. Ichigo just went on with his instinct.

He followed her.

Walking as soft but fast as possible, Ichigo was just a few steps away from Rukia when she went back to the Mansion. At first, he thought she was going to steal but he was shocked to find her climbing the stairs and entering a very family corridor with the room at the end of it. All along he wished and chanted in his head that it was a mere joke. His mind was screaming inside of him telling him to believe what he saw but his heart felt the opposite. He didn't want to accept it was really possible for Rukia to live in the Mansion. He couldn't move. He had stood by the doorway far too long but still couldn't move. He wanted to wait for her to come out and explain the reason why she was there. He was serious about waiting for her but, just like before, he heard footsteps coming in the corridor. Immediately, he hid behind the curtains feeling a slight deja vu. Judging by the heaviness of the feet and the grunting sounds, he could guess that it was the old woman. And to confirm his suspicions, the old hag came out carrying a basket of food. He could feel her opening and entering the room and when he heard the door shut close, he ran away back into his own room.

When Rukia didn't answer his questions, he got angry. He was only a boy or a young man, he wasn't immune to anger. He tried being as understanding as possible but she was making it rather difficult. She avoided all of the things she had to respond to and most of the time that he needed an answer, she looked down and pretended she didn't hear a word he said.

When he told Rukia he didn't mind her not answering his curiosity, he was serious about it. But how could he let her go without so much as a bit of an explanation when she was always acting weird and strange? She never told him where she lived. She never said the reason why she was always in the Mansion and she never said anything about her family. Anybody would be as curious as Ichigo was. But he tried keeping his patience, even if it was difficult. He didn't bother her.

The boy felt like a moron for not remembering where he first looked into Rukia's violet orbs. When he was in the garden and he saw Rukia's eyes staring right back at him from the window. Or how could he forget the time he spent breaking in that room but always found it locked? He even saw the old ugly woman taking food in that horrible place. When he saw Rukia, he completely forgot them.

Ichigo pulled his mane strongly enough that it hurt him a bit with frustration and anger towards a certain girl. "Fuck! How could I be so stupid? All along she was living in this Mansion and I never had a clue!"

Indeed, Rukia was a hell of a mystery.

She was such an expert liar. She kept asking questions about the Kuchiki family when she was actually the one who practically lived under their noses.

She lied completely.

She never trusted him.

Why did Rukia gave him her word and said she would trust him? Why did she let him get close to her? Was all she said tonight a big act to play him right on her palm?

So many questions. Even if Ichigo wanted to put the clues together, there were still missing pieces in the puzzle and Rukia had them. She was the only one who could finish the game and if she would let him watch, he would know what the picture was all about.

_'Why did I let myself get attached to her? I only have met her for two days and I act like I have met her my whole life! Is it because I feel pity? Is it because I'm bored in this fuckig place that I look for something to play with? What is it with Rukia that makes me anxious to see her all the time?'_

Ichigo tried recollecting everything he witnessed, saw, and heard.

The room, the screaming voice, Rukia going in and out of the Mansion, the old woman sneaking inside bringing food, Rukia's wounds, terrified of being caught, and the woman talking about pets she trained in a harsh way.

'What the-! I-is th-that wo-man... hur...ting... Rukia...?"

Ichigo sat abruptly on the bed. His eyes went as wide as saucers when realization hit him. Yes. There could be no other explanation as to why Rukia was terrified of the woman and the terrible bleeding wounds on her back, why she didn't want anybody to find out she was going to the lake every night, and why she looked so pale and unhealthy. The old woman probably was hurting her.

_'But what about her brother? Why isn't he protecting her? Well, he did when he hit me with a plate to save Rukia but, what about saving her from the Kuchiki? If she really gets beaten up by the old freak, then why don't they tell it to somebody?'_

"Urgh! I don't get it!" Once again his brightly colored hair was pulled down with frustrated hands.

Hours passed but the more Ichigo tried figuring out every possible solution he could think of, the more he got into nowhere. He needed answers not speculations. He needed truth not assumptions.

Night faded into the morning light and had been wasted for nothing. Sleep was deprived from him and he realized it when Ichigo heard the birds tweet and the sun slowly coming out. He didn't want his morning to have the same fate as the last night so he quickly changed and got ready to enjoy the warm feeling of the walking under the sun. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the answers in his bed nor in the garden, all of them were locked up inside a room full of mystery and lies, so he would find solace on other people.

Frustrated, mad, irritated and betrayed. All the emotions were deep in him wanting to be free.

As Ichigo walked along the garden, he couldn't stop his gaze from flickering towards the 'room'. He didn't know whether he still wanted to see Rukia or not. He didn't know if he could keep his cool and not slash out at her. As of now, he was boiling mad.

A figure was creeping behind him unnoticed. Ichigo was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't see his father preparing himself to kick his son.

"Arrrgh! Fucki-?" Ichigo was now holding his aching back and glared at his crazy father.

"What the fuck are you doing? It's too early for your stupid games!"

Isshin waved his forefinger at his only son. "Tch, tch, Tch! It's never too early or late! You should always be careful and alert! Just like your old man! Hahaha!"

Rubbing his back and then smoothening his shirt, Ichigo ignored his father and went on walking. "Geez, just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for this!" He turned around and returned in his inner world thinking of the same girl that had invaded his mind for the whole night.

It was very unusual for Ichigo Kurosaki not to argue back at his father. Scratch that, it was very unusual for Ichigo Kurosaki to be so gloomy in the mornings without a reason. And being a father, Isshin thought it was his job to force his son in saying whatever it was that bugged him.

"Wait! Tell me, what happened?" Isshin's voice was in jest but the concern was real.

"Huh?" realizing that his father might have figured out he had a problem, he sighed and went back to sit on the bench near them. "Yeah... Uhm... I don't think I can tell you."

Isshin dropped his right foot on the bench and waited patiently at his son to crack and say the truth.

"You don't need to tell me everything. I'm sure there are other ways of communicating without really telling me the whole truth."

Sighing once more, Ichigo looked away from his father thought of a way to get through with the embarrassing conversation.

"We-well, yo-you see... There is this... Girl... She ki-kind of li-lied...to me... And she has do-done it a couple of times. Right now, I-I don't kn-ow whether to still believe her or forget her..."

A flushing red was so visible at Ichigo's face. He tried hard keeping his voice neutral like it wasn't really affecting him that much, but it was really difficult.

Ichigo didn't know what his father was thinking. Most of his father's friends just go along with the man's actions. They never questioned and accepted him the way he was. And it was the same with his mother. So the next words Isshin uttered for Ichigo were simple and yet deep.

"If you trust that girl then, believe her. Perhaps there are reasons why she lied to you and perhaps none. But, if you'll just get mad, what will happen? Will that solve anything?" Isshin waited for Ichigo to answer but the younger Kurosaki just kept on staring at his father. "No. Both of you will just get hurt. Trust her. Maybe that's what she needs."

* * *

"Rukia, I want my Momma."

The brush Rukia was holding almost snapped in half. It has been six long months since their '_adored_' mother visited them. She hasn't shown her face to anybody. Not even letters were sent to them. Weren't they best left alone? Why did they need their mother?

Without looking at the small girl Rukia smiled at her reflection from the huge mirror. "Momo, how many times do I have to tell you, not to ask about her?"

"But, she's Momma! I want to see her..." Momo was holding a small, dirty old rag doll and she kept twisting and untwisting it with her hands, unable to control her feelings.

"Momo," Momo's twin brother spoke with a tiny and yet powerful voice. "Renji and Rukia don't want us talking about that woman. They said it's not healthy for us."

Among the four children, Shiro was the only one who had stop calling their mother _'Momma'_. The reasons were unknown. For his age, he acted older than necessary. He would have been, what people called them, a genius if I wasn't for their condition, the two older siblings would have thought of Shiro as an Einstein but Instead of a smart boy, they preferred freak. Why else would a seven year old boy act strange if it wasn't because of their current situation? Yes, freak is a much better term for people like them.

"But why? She's our mother. She should be with us always. Shouldn't sh-"

"Stop it!" Rukia's words cut off Momo's question. She quickly ran into Shiro's arms and eyed her brother with wondering look.

With two wide steps, Rukia was in front of the twins giving them both a gaze that will haunt them forever. A gaze that will remind them not to disobey their sister. Rukia took Momo's arms holding it with more force than needed, bruising the younger girl while her other hand pointed at her face. Shiro acted on impulse and shook his older sister's hand and tried pushing her away from the terrified Momo.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! SHE HAS FORGOTTEN ABOUT US! SHE WILL NEVER, EVER, COME BACK! " Rukia's voice rang inside the room that her older brother could hear it from the bathroom. When Renji came out, it was the most hideous sight he has ever seen.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! SHE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE SAVED ANYMORE BY HER!"

Rukia pushed the struggling Shiro to the floor. The toys on the floor were scattered and one of them was a robot toy with sharp edges. Unfortunately Shiro fell on it and accidentally wounded his face just beneath his left eye. But it didn't stop him. He stood up and aided Momo away from the hysterical Rukia. Rukia on the other hand was shaking Momo continuously. She didn't stop shouting, anger, bitterness, and disappointment was evident in her every word.

"SHE LEFT US TO ROT HERE! IF WE WANT TO LIVE WE HAVE TO DEPEND ON EACH OTHER! STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND GROW UP! STOP ASKING FOR HER! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU'LL NEVER ASK FOR MOMMA AGAIN! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

Renji's eyes were used to the old woman screaming and whipping them one by one. He's not shocked anymore when their grandmother punished them over nothing. He's familiar with the disgusted and hateful look the old Kuchiki woman gave them whenever she went inside the room but, seeing his own sister hurting the younger girl... it was terrifying.

He pulled the panicking twins away from Rukia's grasp and held them tighter. He put a wide distance between the three of them and Rukia. He went farther and farther until he and the twins were on the wall. In a rush, he hid the twins at his back and stared with shocked and frightening eyes at the trembling girl before him.

It wasn't Rukia. Surely it wasn't her. Rukia would never do what the scary petite, raven haired girl did who was standing before him. It couldn't be her.

"Ru... kia...?"

Her whole body was shaking. From head to toe, everything was numb. The possessed Rukia stared at her three siblings back away in the corner. Renji was eyeing her with disbelief emotion, Momo was crying and scared and Shiro, he was looking at Rukia with pity in his eyes. Ruikia was speechless and as quiet as the night. Her breath was uneven. She looked at Momo with pain and guilt clear in her eyes.

In an instant, Rukia screamed like she has never done in her entire life. She took out her voice and poured everything in it. Her own hands pulled her own raven locks. She scratched her face until it bled from own fingernails. She clawed her own shoulders and arms as hard as she could and she slapped her face over and over and over...

No one tried to stop her. No one could stop her.

No matter how much she hurt herself, the pain in her heart lingered still. It stayed and never left her. It was powerful than most scratches, wounds, bruises or whip.

In the huge mirror she could see her own reflection.

An old woman wearing an evil grin with a shiny long whip.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to Lilikap for helping me proofreading this chapter! I hope you won't get tired of me! LOL!

I don't know how I managed to write the last half part. I was teary while writing that. By the way, I, the writer, personally didn't like Isshin's part here! It is SERIOUSLY different from the one I really want. But somehow I couldn't write it. Haha!

Hope you liked it! And if you can, do leave a review! I'll appreciate it!

Bye! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Foreshadow

**"A Flower in the Attic"**

**Chapter Fourteen: Foreshadow**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Bleach nor Flowers in the Attic.**

* * *

"Renji, what's happening to me?"

A sweat dropped from Renji's forehead to Rukia's hand. He was holding her; comforting her the best he could. His heart was breaking by the mere sight of his lovely sister so lost and broken.

Renji and Rukia were at the dark old dusty attic. The older one was treating the wounded girl sitting at the corner. Rukia ran up the attic after breaking down in front of her brother and the twins. After making sure the younger siblings were fine, Renji followed his sister and began treating all the scratches, cuts and bruises that his own sister had done to herself. She didn't move nor made any move for the past minutes. She let Renji touch her everywhere without even flinching from the pain.

As Renji looked at his frail young sister, he couldn't help but feel rage at the only person he could blame everything on; their mother.

"Rukia, nothing's wrong with you... You already hurt yourself. That's enough..." Renji could feel his inside boiling and melting at the same time. He felt mad at the person who gave birth to him. The one who took care of him and gave him two beautiful sisters and one handsome brother, but wasn't it her fault? Wasn't it her fault that all of them were prisoners in a God forsaken place? Wasn't it their mother's fault that Rukia was broken and miserable? God, their _only_ mother! Who's to blame for the twins both condition?

"But, I hurt them both! And worse, it felt right... I'm such a terrible sister! How can I do those things to them?"

"No! Rukia, you didn't do it because you liked it. You were confused with your emotions because of our situation but that's it! Why would you even say that you liked hurting the twins?"

Rukia stared at her brother for a long time. He was wiping all the blood from her skin. At that moment, she knew how lucky she was to have a forgiving and understanding brother. She took Renji's hand away from her face and touched it with both of her own. Would he still love her this way if he'll knew what she saw through the mirror? Would he be frightened the way she was?

"Renji, I saw my...self... Will I be... Will I be just like he-"

"No!" snapped an angry Renji, cutting her off before she could finish. "You're not like her! You're nothing like her and will never be! What you did... What you did was the result of this state we're in. It's not your fault, it's Momma's..."

Rukia stared at her brother, feeling the emotions emiting from him. Realizing what he just outwardly spoken, was something he wouldn't even try uttering in the past years they've been held captive in the damn room. As much as possible, Renji would always give their mother the benefit of the doubt and would always understand her no matter what. Him, speaking for the first time, blaming their mother meant how much anger and hatred for the said woman he felt at the moment.

He couldn't stand it. One of these days, if not Rukia it would be him going crazy. Looking at their family slowly dying and getting wasted in a small dark room, was not what he envisioned for them. He couldn't continue looking at his sister depressed and scared. He's the oldest; it's his responsibility to protect them from harm. It's up to him to decide for their future.

"Rukia... I should have said this a long time ago. I mean, we should have done this before. I'm so sorry I wasn't brave enough to even think about it! I'm so stupid! I believed in that woman all these years and I never thought badly about her. But enough is enough."

He took Rukia in his arms and hugged her, putting his head on top of her head.

"We'll escape."

* * *

The corridor was quiet, none of the workers or the masters of the Mansion were awake before midnight and Ichigo was the only one walking around in the living room. He was on his way to get a glass of water before going to bed. He has done a great job avoiding Nel for the whole day telling lame excuses like not feeling well and more. The Mansion keys were rattling in his pockets making small noises and breaking the silent of the night.

He still hasn't returned the keys.

Just this morning he argued with himself whether he's ready to see Rukia or not. He weighed his emotions if he could calm once he saw her. In the end, he wasn't ready yet. It's not that he's still mad, he just need to clear his head so he could listen to the girl's explanation without interrupting her. Perhaps next night he could meet her; but for now, he would just settle in hiding in his room from everybody.

_"Rriiing..."_

_"Riiing..."_

_"Riiing..."_

Half way in to the kitchen, when a nearby phone rang noisily in the eerie silence.

Figuring no one was awake; Ichigo dragged himself towards the noise creator and answered the phone annoyed.

"Hello?"

"-"

"Hello?"

"-"

"Hel-"

The line died. Nobody answered but Ichigo knew someone was in the other end as he could hear the sound of breathing through it. After staring at the phone for a full minute he put it back on the receiver. He has turned and walked five steps when the phone rang again.

He stared at it and waited for a few rings before picking it up once more, but instead of talking he listened first of the person to say something.

Luck was on his side, for a gentle voice of a woman was heard from the phone.

"He-hello? Moth- mother?"

After hearing someone from the other end, Ichigo grabbed the chance and spoke.

"Hell-"

He couldn't continue his words. He was interrupted by a bony hand that's very familiar with him; snatching the phone away. When he turned his body to look at the owner he saw the person he hated the most while in the Mansion.

The wicked hag.

"What are you doing roaming around at night? Shouldn't you be sleeping, Boy?" The old woman was clutching the phone so hard Ichigo could see her knuckles popping out from her very thin fingers. If she was angry, she did a great job hiding it from him because her face was nowhere near any emotions.

"I can't sleep so I went down to take water. Is that illegal?" Ichigo did his best not to look intimidated by the powerful woman in front of him. "The phone rang and I thought everybody was sleeping, so I answered it."

"The next time you hear the phone ringing, you can just ignore it. Some things are better left alone." A smirked appeared and the woman pointed the way towards the kitchen. "If what you say is true, then I suggest that you do what you have to do and be done with it. It's best to sleep early for a young boy like you. You won't know when someone will grab you and hurt you. You will need to be strong to be able to protect yourself from different kinds of danger. Don't you think so? Especially when you're sleeping."

"Yes, I'm sure there are bears and _hags_ walking freely in this forest. It's best to be safe. Good night then, I'll be heading back to my room." Ichigo couldn't stop the sarcasm from coming out of his mouth. Deciding not to go to the kitchen anymore, he headed to the stairs and left the old Kuchiki alone; but he stopped on his tracks when the old woman spoke once more. This time her voice was lace with venom and threath.

"oh, before you go, just something for the night."

She looked into his eyes with her infamous glare and stone cold expression that would make anyone tremble before her just by witnessing them.

"Don't meddle in others' businesses. Remember, curiosity killed the cat... Literally."

* * *

The night was very cold.

A bed made from mahogany wood was placed in the biggest room in the Mansion. The room was grandiose with expensive carpet, drapes, antiques and furniture that showed how well off the owner was. Inside the great four walled room, lying on the bed covert with heavy silk blanket was an old man surrounded with apparatuses and needles sticking on him keeping him alive and surviving.

He looked like a breathing corpse, thin and scary. A very frightening old man.

Another old person came in, but this time it was a woman. It was past midnight and she was waiting for her husband to wake up to talk to her.

When the old man moved his hand to indicate he was awake he motioned for the other person in the room to come closer which the other one did.

The old woman held her husband and gave him water to drink and helped him to take the medicine left at the table, given by Isshin Kurosaki. She cleaned up her husband and went back to the seat beside him and stared at the slowly rotting man in the bed.

"She called." It was the woman who spoke first and when there was no response from the old man, she continued.

"She called and asked me about _them_."

The man lying on the bed turned his head towards the window at his left. It was new moon and the sight was not pleasant for anybody, not even for the creatures of the night. The surroundings felt heavy mixed with somber and melancholy darkness, it suited the voice that came from the man lying on the bed.

"Let _her_ see _them_. They're all just mice, not worth my time."

* * *

**A/N: Boo! haha! thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! ^_^**

**Lilikap! Take care!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
